Hellfire: X-Men (Old version)
by kira444
Summary: Alexander Xavier, one of the world's most powerful mutants, is the Black King of the Hellfire Club, and seeks to rule the world from the shadows. With his conquest of the world already underway, he makes an ambitious plan to make his name on the mutant revolution by indoctrinating mutant girls and corrupting them into beautiful soldiers who use sex and sin as their weapons.
1. Introduction

Hellfire

Part 1-X-Men

Welcome readers to my first X-Men story on the site! I am saya444, creator of the Hentai World series, a lemon fic series where I take the hottest girls in anime and manga and put them in sexual situations akin to a real Hentai. As you can see, this story isn't a part of the Hentai World series, but it does take inspiration from it.

Hellfire is a story set in an alternate Earth in which only mutants exist (akin to the X-Men movie universe, essentially). It focuses on Alexander Xaiver, son of Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross. Alexander is the Black King of the Hellfire Club, brought into its dark world by its founder and leader Selene Gallio, who helps him slowly take over the shadowy underworld with their Inner Circle of beautiful and capable mutants. During his shadow war on the world, Alexander makes plans to stamp his name on the sex industry, by namely creating the world's first mutant brothel. Seeing mutants as the future of mankind, he begins his conquest of various mutant girls to not only corrupt but mold into the perfect Hellfire servants.

In this universe, the X-Men don't exist, so mutants are essentially on their own with multiple pro and anti-mutant groups running around causing havoc with their ideological clashes. Alexander essentially creates his own private mutant security force to enforce the Hellfire Club's rule as the group's Black King. Selene is the founder of the Hellfire Club and had ruled it for thousands of years before meeting and inducting Alexander into its ranks. Their Inner Circle is composed of women within Alexander's personal harem who are also capable women in their own right.

This is my first X-Men story, and one that aims to be very large, involving many of my favorite X-Ladies and many other mutant girls who I just think are hot and have a place in the story. I'm not used to writing marvel stories, and I'm a bit nervous with how to write these characters since I barely read the comics, so I'm taking lots of liberties in order to write them. The overall story is separated in two parts, the first focusing on the Xavier Institute, and the second on the Academy of Tomorrow. Here are the girls featured in this story (some are not going to be in this order).

 **Inner Circle**

Selene-Black Queen

Emma-White Queen

Sage-Black Rook

Mystique-Black Bishop

Regan (Mastermind)-White Bishop

Stepford Cuckoos (Celeste, Phoebe, Mindee, Esme, Sophie)-White Rook

 **Girls**

 **Part 1-X-Men**

Jean

Ororo

Rogue

Kitty

Jubilee

Elizabeth (Psylocke)

Wanda

Lorna (Polaris)

Danielle (Moonstar)

Illyana (Magik)

Xi'an (Karma)

Rahne (Wolfsbane)

Amara (Magma)

Rachel

Mariko (Sunfire)

Paige (Husk)

Cecilia

Alison (Dazzler)

Angelica (Firestar)

Clarice (Blink)

Talia (Nocturne)

Monet

Tabitha

Domino

 **Part 2-New Mutants**

Hope

Laura (X-23)

Hisako (Armor)

Laurie (Wallflower)

Ruth (Blindfold)

Cessily (Mercury)

Noriko (Surge)

Sooraya (Dust)

Sofia (Wind Dancer)

Laurie (Transonic)

Megan (Pixie)

Eva (Tempest)

Jeanne-Marie (Aurora)

Roxanne (Bling)

Lucy (Infestation)

Sharon (Catseye)

Marie (Tarot)

Jennifer (Roulette)

Inez (Outlaw)

That's the list of girls for this story. Hellfire is a single overall story split into two parts and is an experimental fic that's been running around in my head for a long while now. I'm no expert on the comics and there's a good chance a lot of things might be inaccurate, but ultimately this doesn't take place in any solid cannon universe. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and remember…I'm watching you fap.


	2. Planting the Seeds

Hellfire

Chapter 1-Planting the Seeds

Alexander Xavier stood at his window within his study atop the opulent Hellfire Manor. Outside his abode was the usual hustle and bustle of downtown Manhattan; crowds of people walked by clumped together like ants, cars drove down stuffed streets like logs flowing down a river, and were stopped short by heavy traffic like beaver damns. No one cared, or possibly noticed, the extravagant mansion separated from the world by two large iron gates.

Few would expect that this part of town was where the most powerful organization in the world was based. No one knew that the towering skyscrapers and office buildings that composed the city were part of her empire. There were no symbols or identifying markers to show who they really belonged to. As far as the public was concerned, they were just normal places of business and commerce. They had no idea what kind of power watched over them as they aimlessly went about their day. And much of that power resided in the hands of Alexander Xavier, the Black King of Hellfire Club.

Alexander Xavier was a tall man, reaching almost 8 feet in height with a muscular build that somehow managed to seem like a combination between well-toned and slender, yet showed his physical strength. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were a bright electric blue that he definitely didn't inherit from his parents. Dressed in a fancy black suit more suited for a prince and drinking a fine glass of expensive wine, he exuded an aura of power and prestige.

Looking out over the famous skyline, it was euphoric to think of how much of this was his. As the Black King, he had power and wealth most people could only dream of. He had billions of dollars to his name, had vast influence over many of the most powerful people on the face of the planet and commanded an army that could rival that of many small countries that was growing each day. But his most powerful and crucial asset was his secret-Selene was a mutant, and a very powerful one at that.

Alexander was a mutant with a very odd power. By creating an energy field called a distortion halo effect, he could effectively destroy or transmutate anything within his line of sight. This power grew more powerful as he got older, and even the range of his halo effect increased with age. His body was stronger, tougher, faster, and probably with a longer lifespan as well. At this point, he could take a tank shell head on without any problems.

From birth, Alexander Xavier was born into wealth and power. His family was built on old money, and by the time he went to college, he had inherited three billion dollars in assets. With that money and prestige, he made a name for himself and was well known across North America. This led to him being noticed by the Hellfire Club, a group that sat on the very top of the hidden hierarchy of world power. He was inducted into its ranks and pulled into a larger, more mysterious world that he never knew existed behind the scenes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Alexander?" Asked a sultry yet sinister voice.

"Selene," Alexander greeted, not looking away from the window. "How are things at the company?"

"Things are progressing smoothly, thanks in no small part to Sage. She's very adept at making sure that our pieces are playing their part."

"Of course. Sage's powers have really come through for us." He said. "She certainly knows enough about the corporate world to manipulate it, probably almost as much as Emma."

"Her devotion to you is what drives her to go to great lengths to make sure the Club succeeds, my King. Her lack of inhibitions allow her to make people submit through dominance or humiliation, something that not many people excel at."

Alexander smiled and finally turned to glance at the woman who changed his life forever, Selene Gallio. She was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair that was dark as night, with equally dark, alluring eyes, along with an elegant nose and cheekbones. Her lips were full and red, delicious and caused the stirrings of desire for many men, although for most, it was a danger to touch her. Her Hellfire attire was typical of what women wore in the organization; a black corset that contained a pair of large breasts that were extremely solid and real despite their large size, with long black elbow gloves running up her slender but toned arms. Her outfit curved down to reveal a fly, toned stomach that was the result of centuries of physical exercise and training. All she wore on her lower body was a black thong that made a show of her firm ass and long, smooth legs clad in black thigh high boots. She was a vision of perfection and she knew it too.

Selene was the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, a woman who founded the organization back when America was just a small group of colonies along the east coast. For thousands of years she had accumulated vast amounts of wealth and power, shaping the Hellfire Club into a group that controlled the world from the shadows, equipped with enough military power to rival a small country, which was growing every day.

Like him, she was a mutant, able to drain the life force of other living beings into herself through physical contact. She was able to channel these energies to grant herself superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility and durability, on top of psychic powers like telepathy and telekinesis. This made her basically immortal, as the energies she absorbed granted her a powerful healing factor that allowed her to regenerate life threatening wounds. Her youth and beauty were eternal, and her powers only grew with the more people she drained.

Alexander had met her when he was only a boy. She took him in after his parents died in a plane crash and she raised him into the man he was today, with the intent of giving control over the Hellfire Club over to him when he was ready. When he asked why, she spoke of her visions of a prophesized "Star Child" who was destined to bring the dawn of a new era. A being of great power who would change the course of human history and rule the world. Alexander's abnormal powers and his growing abilities were a sign that she chose the right man to lead the Hellfire Club.

"What are you staring at so intently?" Selene asked, her smirk showing that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You, of course. It's hard to keep my eyes, and my hands, and my cock off you." Alexander said with such ease that you'd think he was talking about the weather.

"As charming as that was, I doubt you called me here to recant how beautifully perfect I am." Selene said.

"No, but it does involve you in a way." He said. "Namely your sex empire."

"Oh?" Now she was curious. While Alexander handled the public and private business side of the Hellfire Club, she handled the more obscene elements, such as the massive sex empire she ran with nightclubs and strip clubs that were also brothels hiding in plain sight. Having worked as both a prostitute and a brothel madam who managed thousands of brothels over the centuries, it was a field of work she was well adapted to. "I don't think you're going into the typical business of selling high quality sex toys on the opening market, are you?"

"You're correct. This will not be some mundane sex operation you'll be running. It intersects with another issue that's been making front page news in the world."

The Black King tossed a newspaper onto his desk. The front page read **"Mutants: An Evolving Conflict."** Below the title were pictures of mutants, many of which had abnormal physical attributes and some of which looked less than friendly. It was propaganda, plain and simple, and was just one of many headlines that had been making the news lately.

"My father, Charles Xavier, believed that mutants were the next step in human evolution, something I believe in completely. Ever since the Second World War, the numbers of mutants have increased exponentially on a global scale and continue to do so every year. Though some idealists might say otherwise, I believe they are mankind's future. Civilization is at a crossroad, between mutual coexistence and mutual extinction. Their potential for power is unlimited. Just look at what this generation can do. Look at what we can do."

"Yes, we are very impressive, aren't we?" Selene said arrogantly.

"Mutants are the future, whether humanity likes it or not. And as holders of great power, the Hellfire Club has a responsibility to make that happen and maintain our dominance."

"Sounds logical, though I fail to see how this ties into my sex trade business."

Alexander smiled and took out a large folder, laying it out on top of the newspaper. It was a folder of detailed records on specific individuals, all of them young women. Selene also noticed that they were all mutants, and judging from the sheer thickness of the field, he had done his research.

"Selene, together we are going to create the world's first mutant sex empire, with my family estate as the brothel that will house the girls." Alexander declared. "Thanks to Emma, Sage and the Cuckoos, I have records on dozens of ripe, young mutant girls suitable for my operation and who will best fit into the Club's standards. They will service clients who will pay thousands just for a blowjob. Who doesn't want you experience what it's like to fuck a mutant?"

"That's quite the plan, Alexander." She commented. "Your ambition knows no bounds."

"And it shall never will." Alexander sat down on his chair, while Selene walked around his desk and sat in his lap, straddling him. Her firm ass grinded on his growing erection as she stared into his eyes. "I shall bring in dozens of girls from around the world to serve us as whores and train them to be Hellfire operatives who'll serve us."

"Train them as soldiers disguised as whores?" Selene really liked that idea. "So you're going to have the brothel be a training facility as well."

"Exactly. Many of these girls will be young and untrained in their abilities. That particular duty of their training will be given to a few good friends of mine once we get the brothel off the ground. Training in sexual techniques will fall to you, my queen. Once they get a taste of the power at their fingertips, they will want more. These girls will be the first of the mutant revolution that shall take over the world, all at the behest of the Hellfire Club."

"Eloquently put, Alexander, but how exactly did you find all these girls?"

"That's something I'll tell you later, Selene." He smiled. "Now then, after all that hard work, I feel like I deserve a little reward for my efforts."

"As your Queen, it's my duty to make sure you are properly rewarded for your efforts to better mankind." Selene smirked and leaned in until their lips were touching. "What kind of woman would I be if I allowed my King to go unsatisfied?"

She pressed her red lips against his in a firm kiss, which he returned with equal intensity. They didn't waste any time opening their mouths and intertwining their tongues, tasting each other like they were starving. Selene wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her breasts into his chest, wanting to be closer to him. Her barely covered pussy grinded along his crotch, further hardening his erection that looked like a pitched tent in his pants at this point.

Eventually, Selene broke the kiss and slithered down his body until she was on his knees. Smiling, she snapped her fingers and his pants and underwear were torn to shreds in two seconds, immediately revealing his hard cock, which stood proudly at an impressive fifteen inches and was thick enough that she could barely get her hand around it.

Selene licked her lips and began to fondle his package, caressing his cock while fondling his balls, initiating a two handed technique on his genitals that made Alexander give a low, throaty groan of pleasure. Her nipples hardened beneath her corset and she felt a strong heat emanate from her loins, which she desperately sought to ease. But Selene was nothing if not patient, knowing that good foreplay made the main event even more delicious.

She continued performing her skilled hand job technique (refined over the thousands of years of her life), and Alexander leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to let her take the lead. If there was one thing Selene was perfectly clear about, it was that she wanted him to treat her like the whores he fucked in his downtime, to not hold back with her because she was his queen. She could definitely take him at full power, and he shouldn't hold back with her. An order he obeyed to the fullest of his abilities.

After almost five minutes of making him as hard as possible, Selene finally couldn't take it and stopped her pumping. Alexander instinctively groaned in protest, but he grunted in pleasure when he felt something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock.

Selene had taken his dick into her mouth, swallowing his cock deeper and deeper until the head hit the back of her throat. She had long since lost her gag reflex and was able to swallow his cock to the point where her nose was pressed up against his pelvis. Alexander, who was no stranger to Selene's professional sexual techniques, was still unable to fully process the tightness of her throat encasing his cock and groaned. She looked up at him with a gleam in her dark eyes and smiled internally.

Keeping her gloved hands on his thighs, she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, making sure to take his entire cock as she went down and pulling back until only his cockhead remained in her mouth. She sucked hard with each motion, skillfully tightening her throat to increase the friction and bring him a step closer to his climax. Alexander kept his hands off her for the moment, knowing how she liked to take control in situations like these, but when she looked up at him again, she had that look in her eye that he knew all too well.

'Don't give me the soft shit.' Her gaze conveyed. 'Take control and use me as you see fit.'

Alexander fully intended to do just that, grabbing her head and roughly shoving his cock down her throat. Selene moaned at the rough treatment and closed her eyes, allowing him to take charge and fuck her mouth to his heart's content. She sucked on his shaft each time it went in and out of her mouth, her hands fondling his balls to get him closer to his climax. He bit his lip and continued to fuck her mouth hard, going at a pace that would completely overwhelm a normal woman and hurt her throat. It was fortunate that Selene was no normal woman, even by mutant standards.

Alexander had allowed himself to be consumed by the pleasure, but as he thrust into her mouth, his cock reached deep enough into her throat to be swallowed by her esophagus. The tightness of her throat, followed by the vibrations brought about by her moans, was enough for him and he held her head in place by her hair, letting loose with a long grunt. Selene's eyes shined as she felt his cock swell like a hose in her throat before unleashing the first load of the night into her mouth. A flood of cum filled her mouth, coating her tongue and teeth as it spurted into her throat.

Her eyes slid shut as she drank down his release. She gulped down his cum as if she was chugging down a large carton of milk, her throat visibly undulating with each swallow of his seed. Every shot of cum he dispensed was enough to fill her mouth almost to capacity. She could taste every glob of cum that passed over her tongue, and felt the thick liquid oozing down her throat. Selene was no stranger to fellatio or drinking men's cum, but this was different; being able to consume the seed of her beloved knight was absolutely euphoric.

After two minutes of swallowing his cum, Selene felt his flood die down and swallowed the last of his seed. Despite gulping down nearly a gallon of his cum, she knew he was far from done as his cock was still as hard as it was before they got started. Looking up at him, she slid her lips off his shaft, sucking the entire way until she released him with a pop. She moaned and licked her lips of any remaining cum, smiling up at him.

"As always, Alexander, your flavor is absolutely sublime." Selene praised.

"As if it would be any different from the last time you had a taste." Alexander said. "Are you up for more?"

Selene's smile widened and she stood up, shedding her cape and spinning around to show off her firm backside. She thumbed her thong and slid it down her legs, sensually swaying her hips as she did so, exposing her dripping pussy. She slowly bent over his desk and thrust her lower half towards him.

'That's a sight I'll never get tired of.' Alexander thought and stood up to position himself behind her. He grabbed her wide hips with one hand and used the other to point his cock at her moist pink folds. Moving forward, he pressed his cockhead against her cunt until her flower spread open and allowed him entry; he groaned as he slowly sank his cock into her, focusing on the moist, slick sounds of her pussy swallowing his shaft without problem. Selene hummed and glared back at him.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me like you mean it!" She growled.

He grinned at her frustration and grabbed her hips tightly with both hands before pushing his hips forward again, spearing seven of his fifteen inches into her. Selene's mouth fell open in a gasp, eyes sliding shut as she allowed her king to have his way with her. He pulled out a bit before shoving two more inches into her cunt, and repeated the process again, shoving a bit more of his cock into her with each thrust. Selene's body shivered in bliss as she felt him finally sink the last two inches of his cock into her cunt, pressing his pelvis against her ass. He punched through her cervix, punching into her womb. Though she was used to the inhuman size of his cock, it still took Selene a few seconds to get acclimated to the massive shaft stretching her hole. It was no surprise that the minute her womb was impaled, she was stricken by an intense orgasm.

Holding still while Selene came around his dick, Alexander smirked at her silent orgasm. He didn't dare try to fuck her in the midst of her orgasm while her ungodly tight pussy squeezed him and risk cumming prematurely. He made that mistake before, and though Selene didn't blame him one bit, he was still a little embarrassed by it. Once she stopped convulsing, Alexander withdrew seven inches of his cock and slowly drove balls deep into her. Selene grunted a bit as he rolled his hips to grind his cock along the inner walls of her cunt and followed his motions.

"Don't play games with me." She panted, giving another throaty groan as he gave a sharp thrust into her womb that made her lose her train of thought for a second. "I expect you to give your queen a proper fucking befitting of her station." She clenched her muscles around his cock to increase friction, making him grunt. "That's an order!"

"As you wish." Alexander said.

He stopped his light pumping and pulled his cock out all the way until only his head remained in her folds. Grasping her hips tighter, he thrust right up into her cunt, shoving every inch of his shaft into her wet canal. Selene screamed as she was almost pushed face first onto the desk, her tits bouncing slightly from the force of his thrust. She hadn't looked down, but she knew there was a small bulge in her lower abdomen, an outline of his dick in her womb which shrank and expanded every time he would pull his cock out and push back in.

He bottomed out in her with each hard thrust, the room filling with their combined grunts and moans alongside the meaty slaps of Selene's ass cheeks clapping against Alexander's hips. Using the same skills Selene taught him herself, he fucked her through one mind blowing orgasm after another, making sure to hit various pleasure pots. Selene's head hung forward, lips parted and her tongue hanging out as strong waves of pleasure rushed through her.

Alexander lost himself to the delicious sensation of Selene's constantly convulsing pussy sheathing his cock in a vice grip. His stamina was impressive, even by superhuman standards, but he allowed himself to succumb to his own impending orgasm. Shoving himself to the hilt in her cunt, Alexander gave a long, bestial grunt as he felt his dick swell with his release.

"Here it comes! Take my load!" He moaned and fired several pints of cum up into her pussy.

Selene's eyes rolled up into her head as she felt a deluge of cum shoot into her. Her already sensitive cunt felt every swell and discharge of his cock as it spewed several large globs of thick, gooey, cum into her. Her womb was filled with cum in a minute and was soon fill beyond capacity as he continued to pump more of his seed into her overstuffed pussy. Excess jizz leaked from her pussy and trailed down her thighs to pool beneath their bodies on the floor. Alexander didn't let go of her, nor did he remove his cock until he was sure he pumped all of his cum into her.

Once their orgasms died down, Alexander moved back and sat down in the chair with Selene in his lap, his cock still buried balls deep within her. She rested against his hard chest and took a moment to recover while he stroked her luxurious hair with one hand and groped her breasts with the other.

My plans for mutant kind will be grand, and it will begin with these girls, who will usher in the Hellfire Club's entrance into the mutant revolution. There are lots of girls to train and employ in the Hellfire Club-girls who need to be taught their place and shown the ropes, so to speak." Alexander whispered in her ear. "Can I count on your help me show them the way of Hellfire, Selene?"

Selene brought him in for another deep kiss and whispered, "I will do anything for you, my Black King. Together we will rule over an empire that will last for ten thousand years."

* * *

 **So here's the revision of Hellfire. Yeah, hardly anything's different, but I had to do this or I'd be agonizing over it every waking moment. Thankfully the other**

 **chapters are progressing well, so no worries on that front. Hopefully I can also squeeze out Jubilee's chapter as well. Thanks for reading, please leave a**

 **review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	3. Indoctrination

Chapter 2-Indoctrination

As the Black King, Alexander ran the Hellfire Club like a kingdom, with various pawns, knights and bishops working both in and out of the public view to further the Club's (and by extension, his own) interests by any means necessary. There was a lot of ground to cover, even for him, and Alexander knew he couldn't be everywhere at once, which is where his Inner Circle came in. They alone knew the full scope of the Hellfire Club's ambitions. Together with Selene, they composed a group of their most trusted allies, their eyes and ears in the world that worked in his name and made sure things were going smoothly. Like Selene, they were some of the most powerful women in the organization, both in power and influence. They were all powerful and had a place in his grand scheme, for the promise of having a place in the new world to come.

Sage was one such member, the Black Rook of the Inner Circle and an incredibly valuable woman in his harem who contribute to almost as much as Emma Frost and in a short amount of time as well. Tall, lithe with fair skin, a beautiful face and dark black hair often tied in a bun that made her light skin tone stand out even more, it would be easy to dismiss Sage as just his secretary, owing her constant presence near him to her beauty. But Sage wasn't just a pretty face, though she was great in bed, and Alexander didn't just keep her around for sex.

Sage was a mutant was a particularly useful skill set for someone like him: she was blessed with incredible advanced intellectual abilities, her mind working like a computer with unlimited storage capacity, yet without losing the processing capability of the human brain. She could instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy, making her an incredible analysist, organizer, and strategist. Sage had helped Emma make back her company's fortune in the stock market, and was almost right in any "prediction" she made. She was also a decent telepath as well. She lacked a human touch with others at times, and was very standoffish with those she didn't see as near her ow intellectual level, but those were small issues in comparison to her abilities.

Despite her sub-par social skills, Sage was no slouch when it came to pleasing her Black King. She had a devotion to him that was on par with Selene's, and the Black Queen liked to refer to Sage as her "pet". It was such a fitting name for a woman who followed their commands to the letter.

Alexander sat at his desk in his study, with Sage kneeling between his spread thighs. Her mouth was stretched wide as she gently sucked upon the massive fifteen inch erection. She had only come to give him an update on the data gathering of the mutant girls Emma was locating for them, and Alexander was so pleased with the results that he decided to give Sage a little reward. Said reward was allowing Sage to get on her knees and taste Alexander's cock and balls. That was just half an hour ago.

"Shit." Alexander grunted when Sage decided to swallow ten inches of him in one gulp. Sage took to everything like it was second nature, and when it came to sex, she was a certified pro.

Alexander grabbed her head in both hands and shoved her deeper onto his cock, cramming the last five inches of dick down her gullet. He proceeded to use his hold on her to bob her head up and down his throbbing dick. Sage proved her skills at deep-throating by not once gagging on the massive prick despite the rough treatment. In fact, she encouraged his aggressiveness, considering it a welcome challenge. Seeking to finish this fellatio session on her terms, Sage grabbed hold of his hips to hold herself in place when he forced her head down on his cock, completely encasing his cock in her throat before giving a deep hum that made her throat vibrate.

'I'm surprised Sage never used sex to get to where she is now. She certainly has the aptitude for it.' He thought, his expression tightening as he felt his balls contract and his cock expand in Sage's throat.

Sensing his coming release, Sage withdrew his cock from her throat until the massive head rested on her tongue just seconds before Alexander fired his first shot. The first cup sized blast of cum filled Sage's mouth almost completely, but Sage skillfully swallowed the load before it could overflow. She swallowed each thick load before her mouth could be overwhelmed, letting it wash over her tongue and savoring each gooey glob as if she were tasting the finest cream in the world. Her throat moved at a rapid, almost inhuman pace that would make even the most veteran prostitute jealous.

"Enjoying the meal, Sage?" Alexander asked, smirking.

"Yes, my King, I did." Sage answered after swallowing the remaining cum in her throat. What amount of jizz she had in her mouth she swished over her tongue to better get the taste into her buds before swallowing that load too. As intelligent and refined Sage was, she was no less of a cum slut than Selene.

"I don't leave for another twenty five minutes, Sage. Would you like to have one more load before we get down to business?"

"If it pleases you, my King."

"It most certainly would." He said and nodded to her.

Sage stood up from the floor and removed her tight leather pants and stripped off her low cut blouse, allowing her firm tits to spill out. She climbed upon the seated knight and straddled his lap, sitting on her knees above Alexander's prick. Grasping his oversized member, she placed it at the entrance to her soaked cunt and proceeded to pop the head into her pink folds.

Slowly, Sage lowered herself down, letting herself feel her pussy walls spread and stretch around his fat cock as slowly as possible. No matter how many times she had this huge slab of man meat stuffed up her cunt, she didn't think she'd ever completely get used to the stretching. When she reached the six inch mark, she stopped her descent and lifted herself up until only the head remained. Staring into Alexander's eyes, Sage gave him a seductive smirk before Alexander grasped her hips and shoved her down onto his lap.

Sage's eyes rolled back into her head, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open in a silent scream as all fifteen inches were driven into her. She experienced a massive orgasm as her juices squirted out on his dick and balls. As she recovered, Sage saw Alexander smirking at her, and she couldn't help but return that smirk to him as she started fucking her hips up and down his prick. Anyone behind her would've seen her world class ass cheeks bouncing in tandem with her constant thrusts, her flesh clapping against his thighs.

Groaning in pleasure at Sage's tight, warm pussy repeatedly swallowing his cock, Alexander's gaze was drawn to her firm, jiggling tits. Without warning, his head shot forward and captured one of her fat pink nipples in his mouth and suck hungrily on it. Smiling internally at the gasp Sage let out, Alexander bit lightly on the captured nipple and pulled his head back, stretching out her tit. Letting it go to let it bounce back in place, he grasped her other tit and starting pinching her left nipple while moving in to lick and bite at her breast again. Sage started grinding her pussy on his shaft while wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"Mmm, so good. It's not fair that Her Majesty gets to have this all to herself." Sage panted, increasing her pace, working her well toned thighs to hold her entire weight.

"Well, she is the Black Queen. It's only fair that she gets most of the pickings." Alexander said, slapping a hand on her ass. "And you shouldn't complain, lest she decides to discipline you again."

Sage made to give a retort, but a powerful thrust upward from Alexander took her by surprise and forced her into a surprise orgasm. Alexander took over thrusting upwards into Sage as she stopped due to the loss of her motor functions from her climax. He didn't even wait for her climax to pass over before standing up with her in his arms and removing her from his cock. Before Sage's mind could even comprehend what he was doing, she found herself bent over the desk, tits pressed into the hard wood as he fucked her savagely from behind.

"Shit, Tessa, people are so focused on your tits, they don't realize how great an ass you have. Nice and round, and easy to hold onto when I'm fucking you from behind." Alexander grunted and gave another hard thrust, causing her ass meat to shake and ripple nicely. He spanked and smacked her ass before grabbing both cheeks and using them to increase his thrusts into her holes.

Sage barely looked like the orderly, stoic woman she usually was-right now, her hair was almost out of its tight bun, her glasses were askew and her eyes were dazed and delirious from his nonstop fucking. She was so out of it that she didn't notice Alexander moving his hand to her clit until she felt him pinch it tightly, forcing her over the edge again. Her tongue lolled out and drool leaked from the side of her mouth as she screamed bloody murder from the wonderful orgasm ravaging her body.

Keeping up his pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the young man. Pulling hard on Sage's hair, Alexander buried himself as deeply as possible up her tight cunt, and with a primal roar emptied what felt like his biggest load of the week into his Black Rook. Five minutes passed as Alexander filled his lover with his thick cream, causing her stomach to bloat out from the sheer volume of it. His hips were pressed flush against her ass as he pumped his seed into her cunt, and only withdrew his cock after his climax tapered off. As his cockhead popped out, the excess cum he pumped into her started pouring out of her stretched pussy. Giving her ass one last slap, he backed up and fixed his clothes.

"That was fucking great, Tessa." Alexander breathed. "Selene can't always be there to fulfill my urges, but it's good to know that you're up to the task."

"I am always at your service, my King." Sage said politely. Alexander couldn't hide a grin as he watched her try to make herself somewhat presentable again, with little success. The cum pouring down her legs didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, and she would probably be walking with a limp for an hour or two.

"So, Tessa, what do we know about this Jean Grey?" Alexander asked, getting right down to business. Ignoring the cum leaking down her thighs, Sage stood at attention before her King.

"Aside from being the daughter of one of your father's friends from college, she's a powerful mutant. Records show that she is possibly an Omega class mutant, maybe on par with Emma." Sage reported.

Alexander hummed at that. The first girl on his list and already he discovered a gem. What's more interesting is that she was both a telepath and a telekine (telekinetic). Finding powerful and skilled telepaths as powerful as her was rare, and not an opportunity to be wasted. Lucky for him that he had a device that could locate and track mutants all over the world with little issue.

"Sage, get yourself cleaned up and head out to the airport. Find Jean Grey and show her how wonderful her powers could be." He ordered her Black Rook. "A young woman like her will not only get us lots of money in the bedroom, but also become a potential powerhouse that could make or break our new order."

Sage bowed her head. "At once, my King."

XXXXXX

"Mom, dad, it's happening again!"

The pained cries came from the terrified Jean Grey as she suffered from yet another psychic breakdown. She could hear her parents rushing up the stairs to her room, completely forgetting about breakfast. But the girl knew there was little they could do to help. This was completely out of their skillset as parents.

It wasn't always like this. There was a time when Jean was just a normal teenage girl-she was an attractive young woman with short red hair and a body many would kill for, which would only grow more curvaceous with age. But her life was far from normal, and was quickly on a downward spiral due to things out of her control.

Jean's powers came like a storm; she was a telepath and a telekinetic, and mutants of the psychic variety always had it hard when their x-gene activated. She had no control over them-anything that wasn't bolted down to the floor was free game for her uncontrolled telekinesis to fling around, and she could hear people's thoughts, unintentionally listening in on multiple people at a time. It was overwhelming and gave her massive headaches.

It was hard to believe her torment began after a traumatic event; her friend, Anna, died in her arms after a horrific car crash. It triggered her mutant powers and feeling someone actually die in her mind caused a psychic backlash that put her into a coma for several months. She only got out after extensive treatment, but even after that, her psychological scars still remained.

"Jean? Jean, please let us in!" Her mother pleaded outside the door.

Jean tried to get to her feet, but her headaches only allowed her to slump off her bed onto the floor, just barely avoiding getting hit by the storm of floating clothes, books, and a chair flying about her room. Unable to move without getting intense pain in her head, Jean willed the door open with a grunt, flipping it open hard enough to nearly tear it off its hinges. Her parents immediately rushed to her side.

"Jean, stop this!" Her father, John, yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm trying!"

Ignoring the flying objects swirling around them, her parents took her into her arms. Their comforting presence helped calm Jean down and the chaos waned. But the throbbing ache in her head didn't subside.

"Why won't it stop?" Jean sobbed. "It gets worse every time and it won't go away!"

"It's okay, sweetie. We're here now." Her mother, Elaine said soothingly.

Jean shook her head, crying as the emotions set in. She was so frustrated and scared, angry that she was ruining her family's life. Between the damage her breakdowns caused, the coma, the extensive therapy she underwent afterwards, she was running her whole family into debt. They actually had to move out of their old house into a cheaper one that didn't even have air conditioning to cut corners. College was also out of the question despite her having a GED. There were few options for her.

All this was because she was a mutant. She was a freak, and people like her don't last long in the world. Jean was well aware of the treatment and discrimination mutants suffered from, with some mutants being actively hunted down without cause, which got even worse since Magneto's failed attack on the UN last year. If word got out about her powers, Jean didn't know what she could do.

"You're going to be okay. We'll find a doctor." Her father told her soothingly. Jean shook her head, refusing to believe anything else.

"We've been to every kind of doctor we could think of and they all said the same thing." She spat. "I'm a mutant and there's nothing I can do to change that!"

"We'll find a way." He said strongly. He wasn't going to give up when his only daughter was suffering right in front of him.

"How? How can anyone help me deal with this?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, causing John to let out an annoyed grunt. "Who the hell could that be?"

"Go see who it is, John." Elaine said. "I'll stay with Jean."

John nodded, giving his depressed daughter one last look before leaving the room. It broke his heart to see his daughter in such distress and the strain her condition had on their family was becoming too much. She couldn't get through school due to her coma, and when she did go, her telepathy made interacting with people difficult and awkward, eventually leading to her becoming a loner and getting harassed endlessly. The stress only got worse when their bills started stacking up over the years, bringing the entire family to the brink of bankruptcy. He was reaching the end of his rope and he prayed for a miracle.

Back in her room, Jean sniffled and wiped her eyes. Even with the love and support of her parents, she was still a burden. What could her parents do for a mutant daughter who couldn't control her powers? If something didn't change, she would never finish school and never get an education. She used to be a straight-A student, but now she was just a homeschooled misfit.

"It'll be okay, Jean." Elaine said, running a calming hand through her daughter's red hair.

"No, it won't! How could you or anybody else know if things will change?" Jean growled and shook her head. "I'll never be able to control my powers. I don't even understand them! Face it, it's hopeless."

"Something will come up. You'll just have to-" Elaine was cut off when John called up to them from downstairs.

"Jean, Elaine, come downstairs! There's somebody here you should meet."

Jean and Elaine shared a curious glance at John's excited tone. Deciding to see what changed his mood, Elaine helped her daughter up and led her down stairs. When they reached the front door, they saw a woman standing on their doorstep.

She was a very beautiful and neatly dressed woman with an attractive figure in a dark green business suit and narrow glasses over her dark eyes that only seemed to enhance her beauty in a professionally sexy way. Her hair was black and tied neatly into a bun, her red lips upturned in a small smile.

"Who is it, dad?" Jean asked.

"You must be Jean Grey." The woman approached her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tessa Sage. I'm an associate of Alexander Xavier."

"Xavier?"

"He's the son of Charles Xavier, isn't he, John?" Elaine said. "Didn't you two go to college together?"

"Yes, I went to Princeton with Charles back in the day. I didn't realize that his son was doing so well." He affirmed. "But…what does he want with us?"

Sage smiled as she studied Jean. She could definitely see why her king wanted to keep an eye on Jean. She was a young and beautiful girl who could be molded into the perfect image of a Hellfire woman. The girl was powerful, that's certain, and she had no idea of the power she wielded.

"I'm here because my boss and I seek to help you with your situation." Sage said.

"Situation? You mean…" Jean blinked. "But, how do you know about that?"

"We know much about mutants. Mr. Xavier studies them as a hobby. In fact, that's why I came here. You need help controlling your powers, help we can provide."

"What kind of help?"

' _The kind you won't find anywhere else.'_ The older replied. Not with words, but with thoughts.

The reverberating voice in her mind brought a smile to Jean's face for the first time in what felt like forever. This woman was a mutant too, and was a telepath just like her! Sage had a form of sincerity in her eyes she hadn't seen in anyone else before and Jean's heart leapt with joy. For so long she had been without help, and now it seemed that her prayers were being answered.

"Mr. Xavier and his associates are currently working on a special school for young ladies like you-an all-girls' school that will not only provide basic education for girls in your age range, but also a place for mutants to train their powers." Sage explained. "He is willing to explain everything in person at her manor in New York, if you're interested."

Jean looked at her parents, who looked just as hopeful as her, before turning back to Sage. "I'm very interested."

Jean looked at her parents, who looked just as hopeful as her, before turning back to Sage. "I'm very interested."

XXXXXX

Jean stood outside the opulent Hellfire Manor with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She kept checking the address she wrote down and looking back at the mysterious building it led her to. Even though she hadn't been in the city long, it felt out of place. This strange mansion didn't go along with the surrounding buildings with its blend of Victorian style architecture and modern layout. Yet somehow, this place went unnoticed by onlookers.

Sage had spent the past six months personally training Jean in her powers. It involved a lot of conscious control and a lot of focus on her part to reign in her telepathic probing and keep her telekinesis from spiraling out of control. Actively keeping her powers in check gave her more and more control over them, like a muscle decaying and strengthening in order to get stronger. Eventually she was able to actually walk around town without hearing anyone's thoughts or making things fly. Sage was very thorough in her training and put a lot of emphasis on fine motor controls when it came to her telekinesis. For the first time in what felt like forever, Jean felt like she could be a normal member of society again.

' _But there's nothing wrong with not being normal. You are a mutant, Jean, and nothing will change that. Be proud of your gifts, for they make you greater than the common man.'_

That was Sage's last words to her before giving her the address to the mansion. Jean said her goodbyes to her parents and took a plane to New York, all expenses paid and first class, courtesy of Sage. Once in the city, Jean followed the directions given to the letter. Now here she was, desperate and seeking help from a wealthy business man. She fiddled with her hands, nervously glancing around.

'Did they have to make me wait so long? I'm going insane here!' Jean thought. 'Or maybe that's the idea. See how much I want this by making me wait.'

Jean wasn't going to back down. Nothing was going to keep her from taking back her life and making a future for herself. She was taken from her inner thoughts when she heard a voice speak from the intercom on the front gate.

" _Jean Grey?"_

Jean swallowed nervously and pressed the button on the intercom. "This is Jean."

" _Good. I'll open the gate. Just follow the path to the front door."_

The heavy duty gate unlocked and opened automatically. She didn't see any guards or cameras, so she assumed someone was watching her. Jean took a deep breath and began her trek towards the manor. The estate was certainly a sight to see. There were nearly laid out gardens with rare, beautiful flowers lining the area. The sidewalks were paved with fancy looking cobblestone, and a few statues lining the walkway made of the finest marble.

Jean rubbed her arms nervously; Sage never really gave her any details about this place. If this was where Selene lived, then she was even richer than she thought. Upon reaching the front door, Jean was met by Sage herself.

"Welcome to the Hellfire Manor." She greeted kindly. "It's an honor to have you in our presence, Jean Grey. Alexander sent me to welcome you."

"Uh, it's good to see you again, Sage." Jean said with a blush. She shifted awkwardly as she shook Sage's hand.

Sage wasn't in her usual business suit, as she was clad in a more provocative outfit. Jean couldn't only describe it as a mix of lingerie and leather, consisting of a dark green corset and thong, thigh high stockings with boots and elbow gloves with a cape draped eloquently down her back. Her black hair was still in its customary bun, and her lips were bright red, contrasting her light skin tone. If she wasn't beautiful back at their first meeting, Jean now considered her sinfully sexy.

"It's nice to see you again, Jean. How are you?" Sage asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. Thanks to your help, my powers have stabilized mostly." Jean said casually, trying to ignore Sage's displayed assets. "So, um, what's with the outfit?"

Sage chuckled at her response to her attire. The poor girl was definitely young and naïve, but that would all change soon. "Oh, this? I could tell you, but I'm sure Alexander would rather have that honor. She's very eager to meet you."

"Same here." Jean said. "Is she expecting me?"

"Indeed. Follow me and I'll take you to her."

Sage led the young woman inside. She sensed the uneasiness in young Jean and couldn't blame her for being nervous. Selene was a mysterious but powerful benefactor, and Sage had been personally assisting Jean in stabilizing her powers. It took a few months, but she got to the point where she could use them without losing control. Sage earned her trust in the process, and that was sure to go a ways with Selene's plans.

Jean took the time of their walk to study the grandeur of her surroundings. If the outside was fancy, the inside was downright opulent. The walls were lined with elaborate paintings, some of which looked very old and valuable. A large crystal chandelier with gold fixtures hung from the roof that had to be worth a fortune alone. There were marble statues (many of them female), antique vases, and drapes with diamond engravings. And this was just the main hall.

After what seemed like an endless journey, the girls finally reached their destination. Jean found herself standing before two large doors with gold plated engravings and two large Hs on each door. Sage stopped briefly and turned to address her.

"Alexander will see you now. I look forward to getting to know you much better." Sage said honestly.

"Better how?" Jean asked.

"You'll see." Sage smirked.

XXXXXX

The doors opened and Jean entered the room, her expression immediately awestruck from the décor. It was a large open area with a high roof that was littered with small chandeliers. On the walls were more elaborate art, only this had more of a hellish theme. Scented candles dotted the room and emitted a soothing smell that calmed Jean's nerves a bit.

At the end of the room was an elaborate stage-like open area with a single throne lined with gold in the center. On the throne was Alexander Xavier, the Black King and the mastermind behind this whole event. Next to him stood Selene, the Black Queen and his closest confidant, dressed in her usual skimpy black attire and looking darkly beautiful as she stared at Jean with predatory eyes.

Jean wasn't sure what to do at first. She barely noticed Sage shut the doors behind her, sealing her into this new world. She stood in silence as Alexander rose from his throne and approached her. As the wealthy older man stood before her, Jean noted how large and imposing he was, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up from his close proximity.

"Jean Grey, at last we meet. As you can already tell, I am Alexander Xavier." He said in a calm but strong tone. "Welcome to the Hellfire Club."

XXXXXX

Alexander looked over his first recruit with approval. She was even prettier in person, and she had a lot of untapped power in her young body. Not only was she going to be a very popular girl in the Hellfire brothel, Jean also had the potential to be a very strong Hellfire agent as well.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Alexander took Jean's hand and laid a kiss on it, making her blush. "I've been looking forward to this day for quite some time."

"I'm honored, sir." Jean said. "I've been meaning to thank you for all the help you and Sage have given me these past months."

"Think nothing of it." He smiled. "Consider it a welcome gift."

Jean felt her face heat up under his gaze. This man displayed a powerful aura that was just…magnetic. It was like standing near a tesla coil.

"Now I'm sure you have many questions, and I will make sure to answer all of them. But for now, let's start with the basics. The estate you are standing in is the Hellfire Manor, the primary base of operations for the Hellfire Club. And I, Alexander Xavier, is known as the Black King."

"H-Hellfire Club?" Jean stammered. Alexander nodded.

"Behind me is Selene, the Black Queen. Together with Sage and a few other women, we make up what is known as the Inner Circle, the center of power for our organization, though we are not just the center of power for the Hellfire Club. Our influence reaches the upper echelons of power on this planet. One could argue that we carry more influence than any other private body of its kind." He explained.

"We represent a power that once ruled the ancient world: the power of kings, queens, and emperors uniting entire nations through absolute political power and social influence." Selene said, not taking her eyes off Jean. "That's not all, however."

Alexander glanced at a chair and his eyes glowed a bright blue, lancing energy. A ring of energy formed around the chair and it was suddenly vaporized in a sphere of energy.

"You're a mutant?" Jean gasped.

"We both are, as are the other members of the Inner Circle. I can transmutate or destroy matter through what I call a distortion halo effect. It's just one of my many abilities, on top of my superhuman physique and powers." Alexander said.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Jean asked. "If you're so powerful, why do you need me?"

"My reasons for you are twofold, Jean. Sage told you I was creating an all-girls school where mutants like you could train in properly harnessing your powers. That's because I want the Hellfire Club to take part in what is being called the Mutant Revolution."

"You see, girl," Selene stood up from her throne and stalked towards the redhead like a hungry lioness. "We see mutants as humanity's next step in evolution, or at least a significant stepping stone onto that stage. We of the Inner Circle seek to make sure mutants have a helping hand of sorts from the shadows to assert their dominance in mankind's future and spearhead our ascension as a strong species."

This was all so overwhelming for Jean, who felt a bit dizzy and hot. This was not what she was expecting at all, and it was hard to formulate a response to this. "So…you want to rule the world?"

"Ha! Please, we're already working on that, and making good progress, mind you. What I want is to spearhead humanity's future, and what better way to do that than by creating a school to teach mutants how to harness their gifts?" Selene rubbed her shoulders to calm her, subtly implanting mental commands into her mind to make the girl more accepting of her offer. "You are the first of many girls who will lead the future, Jean Grey. As Black Queen, I invite you into the Hellfire Club to learn from us. Help us begin an empire and create a new world order hidden directly under the old one. You will have vast access to wealth, power, and influence. No one will ever make you feel weak ever again."

That struck a cord in Jean. For all her great power, her lack of control made it easy for normal humans to pick on her and assault her. Though she was spared the violence many other mutants were unfortunate to escape from, there was always that crippling fear that made her hesitant to even go outside out of fear that those Friends of Humanity freaks or Purifier zealots would seek her out and torture her or something. It was pure hell, and she was tired of being afraid of people trying to hurt her for reasons out of her control.

"Y-you said this plan was twofold. What's the second part of this offer?" Jean asked, though she was merely asking out of curiosity. She had already subconsciously made her decision.

"Before we have your answer, you must learn that the Hellfire Club has very loose morals. Anything goes in our world, be it violence, blackmail, illegal dealings, extortion, and even sex. Upon being inducted into our group, you will become a Pawn, and thus as a woman, you will be required to sell your body to men as a stripper and prostitute in one of our most popular clubs." Alexander told her.

"The place you and the other girls will be going to school at will also double as a brothel where clients will pay for the sexual services of mutant girls. The world's first mutant only brothel." Selene said. "But that's not all. In addition to sex work, you will learn to use your powers to entice your clients, and, in cases such as yours, steal secrets that could give us an edge. You'll find there's no shortage of blackmail material among society's upper class."

"So you want me to be a prostitute." Jean breathed. For some reason, that didn't sound so appalling or disgusting to her. Though she should've been utterly repulsed by their plans to make her some mutant whore, Jean couldn't help but be a little…excited at the possibility of having sex with strangers for money. "But, I've never had sex before. I've never even kissed a boy!"

"Don't worry about that, Jean." Selene smiled, noting how she didn't refuse the offer. She was skilled enough in her telepathy that she could influence people's minds, though she had to be stealthy about it, especially with another telepath like Jean. Fortunately, the girl was still untrained and could easily be manipulated. "I will be your teacher. I will teach all prostitutes in our care how to treat their clients in bed. That includes stripping, sexual techniques, everything."

"And," Selene slowly edged towards Jean. "If you accept, we can begin your training right this moment."

As an incentive, she reached out and grabbed Jean's breasts, pinching her nipples through her shirt to make the girl gasp. Selene then used this chance to ensnare Jean in a deep kiss.

Jean's was caught off guard by the sudden kiss and tried to back away. Selene held her close and tight with a firm hold around her shoulders and forced her tongue into the girl's mouth. Jean squeaked a bit, and blushed furiously when she felt the woman's tongue swirl around inside her mouth, clearly asserting her dominance. She just had her first kiss stolen by a woman she just met. That thought alone was surreal…though Jean was hard pressed to say that it wasn't unwelcome. Feeling another woman's tongue in her mouth made her heart rate pick up and sent a scalding heat down her body to her loins.

Selene raped Jean's mouth for another minute before pulling away, leaving a thin strand of saliva hanging between their lips, before Selene bent down and planted her lips on Jean's throat and sucked hard. Jean gave a little aroused gasp as she felt the Black Queen suck hard on her neck, and rubbed her thighs together as the heat between them increased.

Selene pulled her lips away, leaving a black lipstick stain on the girl's throat before looking at the flustered psychic. "That is what you will experience while under our rule. Pleasure beyond your wildest dreams and power to make anyone subservient to you. The age of mutants is upon us and you'd best learn to side with the winning team or be lost in the dust. So, what do you say?"

Alexander smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "You will love the new life we have planned for you, Jean. Work for us, and you will never be weak or scared again. This, I promise you."

XXXXXX

Selene Gallio was a woman that Jean quickly learned to be afraid of. She had an oppressive, demanding presence that could make even the strongest man tremble. Jean knew she was a mutant like her, but had no idea what her power was, and something about the woman seemed…almost demonic. Selene looked human, but she had an air about her that made her feel ancient in a sense. She was a woman of authority who looked like she was born to rule, and certainly deserved the title of Black Queen. Jean wondered what happened if Selene was pissed off.

Selene was the designated "trainer" for future girls who joined the Club, teaching them how to master the art of sexuality. Jean was told that under Selene she would learn how to not only please her clients, but also use her powers to glean information from the wealthy and powerful men under her care. Other girls might have different ways of doing it depending on their powers, but Jean's telepathy made her a perfect candidate for the job. Just thinking of having sex with men she'd never even seen before brought a blush to Jean's face, though she was nervous, she was also a little excited.

After their introduction, Selene escorted Jean deeper into the mansion, leading her down one of the halls and passing numerous closed doors along the way. As they walked through the sparkling, spotless halls, Selene gave jean a quick rundown of how things were going to work.

"As our brothel is in the process of recruiting girls for full service, you will not be subject to serving clients immediately. For the next few months, you will focus on learning sexual techniques from me. I will teach you how to perform a perfect blowjob, a proper handjob, how to use your vaginal muscles to force a climax from the man, techniques on losing your gag reflex, various sexual positions and so on." Selene said curtly, not pausing in her stride as she talked. "I am not a woman who appreciates failure of any kind and I expect the best from girls who learn under me. Work with me and we will be fast friends. Work against me, and life here will be a living hell for you."

Jean shivered at the cold tone Selene used. She definitely had this conversation before with other poor souls. "Um, Miss Selene…"

"Mistress Selene." The Black Queen said. "You shall call me mistress from this day forward."

"Yes, mistress." Jean gulped. "I was just wondering what exactly I'm supposed to do as a Hellfire Pawn."

"Nothing too serious. Right now, we'll get your feet wet, so to speak. Newly inducted women within our organization are taught to sexually please their male clients, so we'll start you on that. Sage will still oversee your psychic training, to help you better grasp your powers into something useable." Selene glanced back at her. "Now, right now, you are heading towards your…initiation, so to speak."

"Initiation?"

"Yes. I need to see how well you perform in a real sexual situation before I can teach you."

Selene stopped in front of another extravagant room on the far side of the manor and allowed the servants (two incredibly handsome men dressed in fine suits wearing masks) to open the doors for them.

Jean gasped as she came upon a beautiful bedroom that was taken straight out of a romantic novel. It was probably as large as the two bedrooms from her house combined, with a soft crimson carpet, a gas powered fireplace, and a large queen sized bed (which was actually meant for orgies, though Jean didn't need to know that yet).

"This the girl you promised me, Selene?" A husky voice asked.

Jean's gaze gravitated toward the man sitting on the bed she somehow missed. He was a short, slightly chubby man with thin eyes and a lightly shaved beard with balding grey hair. He only had a bathrobe on that barely covered his fat chest, and Jean knew he wore nothing else underneath.

"Jean, this is Derek Powers, the CEO of a defense contractor that makes the battle suits the MRD uses. Your initiation is to give Mr. Powers here a great time worth his money." Selene said and turned to Powers. "Mr. Powers, Jean here may be a virgin, but she's a youthful beauty you'll definitely love."

"H-Him?" Jean said with wide eyes. She was supposed to sleep with this guy?

"Don't expect all your clients to be hotties. Many of them will be less than visually appealing wealthy men like him."

"Hey!" Powers exclaimed, offended.

"Now, don't forget that I'm watching your performance. Do your duty to your mistress and show me how much you want to be a part of the Hellfire Club." Selene said firmly. "Oh, and one more thing."

She snapped her fingers and Jean yelped as her clothes were torn to shreds by an invisible force. Flicking her finger, Selene telekinetically threw Jean onto the bed next to the almost naked Powers. She instinctively covered her body from his lecherous eyes.

"Show me you have the skills to make it in the Hellfire Club, Jean. Provide for us, and we will provide for you. And be sure to give Mr. Powers a good time. He needs it."

Selene left the bedroom, locking the doors behind her. Unknown to anyone else but Selene, Alexander's power filled the mansion, inflaming the occupants' inherit lusts, a bit of incentive to get Jean in the mood, along with the scentless aphrodisiac being pumped into the bedroom.

It was already working wonders as Powers felt his dick harden and his heart rate increase. He didn't waste any time as he leaned over Jean and smiled lecherously. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting really hot. Let's see how good you taste."

Despite her reservations, Jean couldn't bring herself to resist him as he pushed her hands away and dove into her pussy. He shoved two fingers into her cunt and started fingering her, making sure to go in as deep as he could. It forced a small moan to bubble up from Jean's throat and she squirmed under him, trying to close her legs, but he forced them apart. The undetected aphrodisiac in the air followed by the subtle tweaking of her mind by Selene caused Jean to feel even more aroused than she should've been in this situation. This guy who was old enough to be her father's boss seemed to be able to find all the right spots in her pussy to rub, and when she started to message her clit with his thumb, her moans grew louder.

Her reaction encouraged Powers to pump his fingers faster, rubbing her clit harder to send her into involuntary shivers. He worked her over for five minutes until Jean climaxed for the first time that night, squirting her juices over his fingers. Withdrawing his hand, Powers leaned down between her legs and began licking and sucking at her cunt, drinking up her sweet juices as she convulsed on the bed. jean trembled from her release and bit her lip with a furious blush on her cheeks at the realization at what she just did.

'I just came.' She thought. 'Oh god, I just came from some old man eating me out!'

"You taste pretty good, girl." He said roughly. "Now it's your turn to taste me."

He sat up and threw off his bathrobe, exposing his round body that was the end result of endlessly dining on fine food and drinks and not working out for years, and the diamond hard cock that pointed upward from his crotch. It wasn't particularly long, but it was definitely fat and thick. Jean took in a shaky breath and slowly bent forward, lightly licking the tip with her tongue before taking the rest of his shaft into her mouth. She bobbed her head in his lap, taking more of his cock into her mouth each time to bent forward, until the head almost reached the back of her throat. Powers groaned in bliss as she began sucking on his cock with more vigor, flicking her head along his shaft before going back in to swallow his cock.

Jean had absolutely no idea what she was doing, simply going on instinct and allowing her lust addled mind to take over. Then a naughty idea popped into her head and Jean used her telekinetic powers to lightly grip his cock, pumping him with an invisible hand as she sucked him off. At that moment, Jean Grey, still an eighteen year old virgin, was performing the world's first telekinetic blow/handjob. And she was getting very pleasant results.

Powers had his hands on her head, fingers snaking through her red tresses as he started fucking her throat as fast as he could to get that sweet, sweet suction and tightness from her throat. Jean ignored his rough handling and focused on refining her innovative dual fellatio technique to please her "client". When Jean tightened her psychic hold on his shaft to increase the friction in a way no other whore had achieved, Powers felt his balls tingle and grunted.

"Shit!" That was all the warning Jean got before he blew his load down Jean's heavenly throat.

Jean's eyes widened as she was forced to quickly gulp down huge blasts of cum shooting down her throat. Releasing her telekinetic hold on his cock, she redirected her focus on guzzling down the surprisingly large amount of cum being pumped down her gullet. She was mostly successful aside from the cup's worth of jizz that came back up her throat and spilled out through her stretched lips. Fortunately for her, his flood tapered off and Jean swallowed down the last glob before slowly pulling her head back, sucking his cock clean as she popped the head from her mouth.

"Whoo! For a virgin, you suck cock like a pro." He laughed. Jean was unable to say anything, as she was still trying to swallow the cum staining her throat. It was by chance that she looked down and noticed that his erection had only sagged slightly, but was still hard. "Looks like I'm up for one more round. Let's see if your pussy is as tight as your mouth!"

Jean found herself lying on her back once again, and her legs spread apart to allow the man's large body between them. already dripping wet from the aphrodisiac in the air and the blowjob she just gave, Jean's pussy was wet enough to have almost no problem accepting Powers' engorged cockhead into her pink folds. She let out a gasp as she felt her pussy get spread open by his shaft, biting her lip as she felt every ridge and vein of his cock sliding into her. Already sensitive from her recent orgasm, her cunt twitched around his cock uncontrollably, the convulsions increasing as he was finally balls deep inside her.

Powers grinned and started a deep, hard fucking into the girl below him. He grunted with each thrust, fucking his cock down into her as he grabbed her bounding tits and roughly groped them. Pinching her nipples, he made sure to shove his entire cock into her cunt, grinding his shaft along her inner walls to make her scream in pleasure. Jean was having just as wonderful a time as he was, her eyes closed and focused on the cock piercing her womb with each thrust. She had no idea sex was this good, and if she was experiencing this as a novice, then she could only imagine the kind of pleasures she could learn from Selene.

Seeking to give him some special treatment, Jean focused wearily on his cock and squeezed it with her telekinetic senses, making it seem like her pussy was squeezing him tighter. Powers faltered in his fast and rough pace, taken by surprise of the sudden tightening around his cock that made him more sensitive. Jean licked her lips and smiled up at him as he tried to regain his composure to last a few more minutes.

His grip on her thighs tightened and he became more forceful in his thrusts, pounding into her hard and fast, making sure to bottom out in her womb with each thrust forward. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they fucked, and the only sounds apart from their loud moans was the fleshy slaps of their colliding flesh. Ever the trooper, Powers kept going for another twelve minutes before another hard squeeze from Jean's psychic hand caused him to reach his limit. Gritting his teeth, he shoved himself deep into her and froze, shuddering a little as he started pumping his flood of cum (the result of the aphrodisiac increasing his body's hormones and semen production) deep into her.

Jean also shuddered as she felt that lovely rush of cum shoot into her body again, though it was a different experience getting filled in her pussy instead of her mouth. Her cunt was filled with his seed, as was her womb, and she could feel her stretched walls get coated in excess seed leaking from their joined groins and pooling under her ass. Jean could feel a puddle of cum forming under her fine ass, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she was more focused on the cum currently being stuffed into her.

Powers made sure to press his cock as deep as he could into her as he let out the final waves of his cum into her body. Once he pumped the last of his seed into the exhausted mutant, he withdrew his spent dick from her soaked opening and allowed her body to fall back onto the bed. He took a minute to regain his breath before getting off the bed and leaving the redhead to retrieve his bathrobe.

"That was a great fuck, girl. I hope I'll see you in the future." Powers laughed, patting her sweaty thigh before leaving the room.

Jean said nothing, still trying to regain her senses after being overwhelmed by the fierce orgasm that rattled her body. Despite her exhaustion, Jean felt alive, more than she had ever felt before. Being fucked by a stranger from start to finish was something she could never forget, and through it all, she felt another thing she didn't expect-control. Even though he was treating her like a whore, Jean still felt in control, hitting is weak points to make him putty in her hands. She was in control of both her man and her life, and she wanted more of this freedom. She wanted to see what other favors the Hellfire Club could give her.

XXXXXX

Lying on their bed in the master bedroom, Selene and Alexander watched the entire thing on a flat screen TV, recorded for them by a hidden camera in the other bedroom. They saw everything, and they were impressed. Selene had to admit that the girl showed much promise in this business, deeply satisfied with Jean's use of her powers to get Powers off in a unique way.

"I'd say she passed this test with flying colors." Selene said and smiled at her lover. "Alexander, what do you think?"

"I think we've just reached a new height for the Hellfire Club." Alexander smiled. "The world won't know what hit them."


	4. A Thief's Tale

Chapter 3-A Thief's Tale

It was a dark, stormy night in the heart of Berlin. The usually vibrant city nightlife was at a standstill as people stayed indoors to avoid the fierce weather. It was hardly rare this time of year, but what was strange about this storm was that it was more menacing than usual. In fact, ever since it appeared out of nowhere, it had only been steadily getting worse as the night went on, until you couldn't even walk outside without being knocked over by borderline gale force winds. Mother Nature was showing her true fury in all its glory, but tonight, she had help.

In one of the many downtown high rises, a lone figure sat in a darkened office typing on a computer. She was a tall, lovely looking African woman with long white hair, blue eyes and a well-developed womanly frame toned and slender from a very active lifestyle. She was definitely not an employee of this well-regarded company, as proven by her tight fitting black tank top and tight pants with boots. This woman was the master thief and saboteur, Ororo Munroe, better known to the criminal world as Storm. Her services weren't cheap, but she got the job done and was well worth the expensive price range. And one of her more frequent clients was the handsome and power Alexander Xavier.

Her job was simple: ruin a rival company. Fenris Corporation had been a thorn in Selene's side for months now. It was standing in the way of him and his various business associates' expansion plans in Europe. The European market was ripe with consumers and corrupt governments, which was a major hub Alexander needed if he was to expand his power base in the continent, and taking out their corporate headquarters would create an opening for him to slip in. the perfect job for Ororo and her "unique" skills.

"These cyber defenses are a joke." Ororo mused as her eyes ran across the screen. "I thought a billion dollar company would be more proactive on something as basic and crucial as computer security. Who uses their phone number as a password?"

It was laughable, but made her job easier, so she wasn't complaining. One click and she was looking at every piece of sensitive information in their databases; bank statements, stock information, personal emails, it was all there. As it turned out, Selene's hunch was right, these assholes were cheating their shareholders. There was enough dirt in that single email alone to put their company underground and at the mercy of every corporate scavenger in the business world. But that wasn't enough, Selene wanted their access codes to ransack their funds, leaving them unable to cover their tracks. That required her to do some hacking, but with some help from some black market computer software, and it was just a matter of having a good diversion.

The reason for her success was her mutant powers. As her name stated, she could manipulate the weather, creating storms, controlling gale force winds, creating rain, snow or a mix of everything. She was Mother Nature incarnate, and it even led to her being worshipped as a goddess by some African tribes. It was only thanks to Selene that she was able to learn how to use her skills. Once a lowly pickpocket, she as now a big name in the criminal underworld and had friends in very high places. The perks that came from her relationship with Selene was too great for words.

"Another day, another chump dashed among the rocks at sea." She grinned. "Not bad for my first visit to Berlin."

Once the data was finished downloading into her flash drive, she pocketed her prize and went in for the kill. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, inputting a few key commands before hitting Enter and let the rest do it for her.

"And now for the grand finale!"

' **Warning. Virus detected. Network compromised. Initiating lockdown sequence in 3…2…'**

That was as far as it got before the virus kicked in and the whole screen went blank. Then an image of a flaming skull popped up on the screen, the calling card of the Hellfire Club. Certain people knew what it meant and when they saw it, they knew who they were messing with and what would happen if this happened again. If they were smart, Fenris would avoid attracting the Club's attention like this again if they wanted to remain above water in the future.

"Time to make my exit."

Jumping up from her seat, Ororo made her way towards the exit. She just had to get to the roof and she'd be home free. She barely took three steps when the door was kicked in and three heavily armed men clad in special uniforms came storming in. They were Fenris' private security force, which was much more formidable than typical security guards. Against humans, maybe, but they were no match for her.

"Freeze! Stay right where you are!" One of them demanded, pointing his assault rifle at her. "Hands on your head and on her knees!"

"Normally a guy would ask me out to dinner first before I got on my knees." Ororo smirked.

"Shut your mouth, bitch or we'll fill you with lead!" Yelled the other guard.

Ororo frowned. These guys certainly weren't too big on manners. Looks like she'll have to be rough with these assholes.

"Just for that, I'll be extra rough with you boys!" She said and raised her arms.

Her eyes turned white and she summoned forth a fierce storm of epic proportions within the confines of the office. Causing the local air inside to increase in velocity and directing it at the guys, they had no time to react as they were sent flying back out the door and slamming them into a wall at speeds that would break bones on contact. She kept them pressed up against the wall as she walked past them, not letting up until she was out of their sight.

"Maybe next time you'll show a girl some manners." Ororo teased as she strutted past them.

By the silent alarm had gone off and backup was on its way. This would suck for a normal thief who had few escape options, but when nature was at your command, the front door was a distant dream anyways.

When she reached the roof, she was met with violent gusts of wings from the ongoing storm. But the area around her was little more than a gentle breeze. Walking over to the edge of the roof, she looked down and saw police cars gathering in front of the building. No doubt they would try and secure the building, but the damage was done. The wind storm she conjured was enough to slow the cops down and make it harder for them to track her deeds.

"My, my, what a night for a break-in." She sighed. "Sucks to be them."

Summoning a vortex o wing around her body, Ororo was lifted into the air and flew away on a jet stream of wind. She was too high for anybody to see her, and too fast for anybody to catch. The streets of Berlin zoomed right under her and she took the time to admire the view from her altitude. Flying was one of the many perks to her powers. Kind of ironic to because she thought her powers a curse when she first discovered them. It was only a chance encounter with the Black King that she learned what she was truly capable of and soon grew to love them. Without them, she would have just been Ororo, the no-name pickpocket with no family and no future. Now she was Storm, the mistress of the elements. And nobody dared stand in her way.

She felt a good fifty miles from the building (there could never be enough distance between a job and an escape point). That way, if she was ever questioned by anybody, she could just put herself a distance away. The perfect way to create an alibi. She also had a ride waiting for her at the escape point, personally arranged by the main man himself so she could get out of the country without hassle. He always had nice ways of rewarding loyalty. It saved her a lot of headaches in planning her own escapes.

'Too bad I won't get a taste of Berlin nightlife.' Ororo thought. 'Maybe another time.'

She hovered midair briefly to locate her ride. She was told someone would be there to pick her up at a street corner near a hotel in a black limo. Scanning the area carefully, she saw the location and descended upon a street alley where she landed discreetly and walked up the corner. It wasn't a long wait for the limo to pull up to her. It stopped and the window rolled down to reveal a beautiful young woman with dark blond hair, pink lipstick and sunglasses.

"Nice weather we're having." She smiled.

"Indeed. A real storm front." Ororo grinned.

The woman smiled. Storm front was the proper code word to confirm their identities. It wasn't really necessary, but it was just a formality for people like them in the world of thieves.

"So how'd you make it out?" The woman asked.

"Same as always." Ororo shrugged. "So, you going to let me in or what, Raven?"

Raven Darkholme smiled and opened the door, allowing her friend and former pupil into the luxurious ride. Ororo, though she didn't show it, was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't seen Raven in a while and their differing schedules made little meet and greets like this hard to arrange.

You see, Ororo's fate was already linked with the Hellfire Club the moment she came under the tutelage of Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, the Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club and a longtime companion of Alexander, one of the first to be inducted into their Inner Circle. Her influence was superseded only by the White Queen, though she often spent her time traveling the globe performing illegal activities such as stealing secret information from government and corporate businesses, spying and many other naughty things in the criminal underworld.

They rode the entire way to Raven's flat, where they quickly entered and locked the doors, finally in the privacy of luxury and silence from the chaos going on outside. Once they were away from prying eyes, Raven's form changed; her body shifted from her current appearance into her true form, a voluptuous blue skinned woman with long red hair and yellow eyes. Her expensive dress shifted into a more revealing white dress that clung to her toned form and contrasted her skin color nicely, with slits up the sides to bare her slender legs and white gloves.

Raven was a mutant, one of great renown in many circles under the legendary name Mystique. She had the power to change her shape and image into whoever she wanted. This could range from different genders, to clothes, to even the accessories she carried. It did wonders for her age, which was greater than most women thanks to her ever shifting cells. It certainly came in handy for a mercenary who could get the job done and wanted to disappear into the crowd.

"Another trip, another successful heist." Ororo said as she accepted a celebratory drink from Raven. "I'm sure Alexander will be pleased."

"He better be." Raven snorted. "You have a tendency to leave quite a mess behind."

"I am a walking force of nature. What kind of weather goddess would I be if I didn't leave behind a wake of destruction to remind people of my power? It is simply the law of nature."

"And where there's chaos, there's order. That's where Hellfire comes in."

The two women smiled and tipped their glasses. The world was a dangerous place for people like them, but Selene and her Hellfire Club made it much more bearable.

"Speaking of which, Selene wants to meet with you in person." Raven said. "She wants you in on the new project she was working on, that school for mutant girls."

"Really? I can hardly see what she wants with me, then. I'm no aficionado on these kinds of things." Ororo said.

Raven smiled. "Oh, you'll be surprised at what he has in store for you. And don't worry, I'm sure she'll be more than welcome to see you in person."

XXXXXX

Club Hellfire was a high end strip club located in upper Manhattan and one of the Club's most popular strip clubs. Every table and seat was booked with wealthy, high paying clients willing to pay a premium for top quality female companionship. The club had their best female workers on hand, and Jean was among them.

Over the past few months, Jean Grey had taken strongly to her new role. As the Inner Circle's newest pawn, she was expected to learn the ways of a Hellfire woman, and Miranda Leevland (known as Stacy X to her coworkers and clients) was responsible for teaching her on site in the club. She was a sensual woman with reddish scaled skin and vibrant amber gold eyes, a bit like a reptile in her movements and mannerisms.

Stacy was one of Selene's proxies and most trusted recruiter of strippers and prostitutes to hire for Club Hellfire, a mutant who could emit pheromones to cause various bodily reactions, but mostly for pleasure, a boon when running the club and getting people in the mood. Whereas Selene taught Jean all she knew about sex and pleasure in general, Stacy's job was to make sure Jean put those skills to good use on the stage and in the bedroom. As a high class prostitute herself, she knew what to look for, be they flaws or praises.

Jean took some time to acclimate to her new life. Selene was a strict teacher who expected only the best from Jean. It wasn't enough to just sleep with powerful men. She had to bring them to a world of ecstasy so great they would be completely vulnerable. Selene did this with many sex workers in the past and present with the ladies of Club Hellfire, but Jean was the first of a branch of the Hellfire Club; she was the first to lead a new breed of sex workers who will usher in Hellfire's entry into the mutant world.

She was still a novice by Stacy's standards, but she was on her way up. Jean was extremely nervous the first time she stripped on stage, so much that she threw up twice beforehand, and her nerves didn't ebb when she went on stage. Her movements were shaky and uncoordinated, but thanks to the body she had, the men didn't care too much about her performance and paid her handsomely to take everything off. Manipulating men the way Selene or even Stacy could was something else entirely, and she needed to gain ground with stripping first.

Her first time performing a private dance for a man backstage was a moment to remember. He was twice her age, balding, pudgy, and married, but he had some dirty secrets that could prove useful for the Inner Circle. Though Club Hellfire was officially a strip club, unofficially it was also a high end brothel, where most of the human or mutant sex workers recruited by the Hellfire Club ended up. The private dance she gave him turned into her third round of sex with a stranger. After negotiating a price, she gave him one of her infamous telekinetic blowjobs and then got on his lap, shoving his cock deep inside her and riding him hard until they both got off.

When it was over, she was dazed but exhilarated. Deep in the throes of pleasure, she got what she wanted from his mind and he gave her an amazing round of raunchy, dirty sex that made the session worth it. It was the first of many, and now she was fully into it.

"Mmm…you like that, baby?" Jean asked in a paralyzing seductive tone.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Affirmed an exceedingly content Henry Pierce.

This crude yet appropriate cry echoed from another satisfied customer at Club Hellfire. It was one of many that populated the secretive strip club that catered to the lustful whims of the wealthy elite. Stacy X made sure to emphasize that if they didn't get cries of pleasure like that, then they weren't doing their job right. The woman had high standards and Jean Grey sought to meet these standards and exceed them. The bar was raised high for strippers, prostitutes and everyone in between in the Hellfire Club, and these pushes to the extreme quickly sorted out the strong from the weak.

At the moment, Jean was on her knees, giving one of her famous blowjobs to one of the club's newer patrons. Henry Pierce, a long time member of the Hellfire Club whose position was inherited from his father. Henry came here to celebrate a birthday party with his (off the books) criminal friends, and came just in time to see Jean do her striptease routine, showing it all to a crowd of cheering men. He immediately singled her out for a private dance.

After offering her enough money for a down payment on a small condo, Jean gladly escorted him back to the private VIP section and began giving him a very special performance. After giving him a topless lap dance, she kept her G-string on (for the time being) and gave him one of the more special services she had to offer, dropping to her knees and taking his cock into her mouth. It was of an extra cost that Pierce had no trouble paying on the spot.

Her client continued to moan without abandon as Jean started using her signature telekinetic technique to increase pressure and friction on his cock. It had gotten her a lot of praise during her trail run in the club and she had made a name for herself among the girls working there. Jean could only imagine how sad her regulars were going to be when she left the club to work at the Institute, and hoped that Selene would allow her clients to visit her there too.

With one hand on the base of the shaft and the other cradling his balls, Jean thoroughly sucked and slurped along the length of Pierce's cock. She utilized all the tricks of the trade she learned from her extensive blowjob experience, acting on the rigorous training Selene put her through. She slid her tongue along the sensitive underside of the cock, paying close attention to certain areas around the tip. She applied just the right amount of pressure, creating that special heat with her lips and tongue to stimulate all those sensitive areas.

Jean felt his dick throb in her mouth, the veins bulging every time she worked her lips along its length. He was just so hard and aroused, aching for that special release. He clenched the arms of his velvet red chair, breathing heavily as beads of sweat formed on his face. She kept looking up at him as she sucked his dick, casting him a seductive, sensual glance that few men could resist.

' _Go on. Let it out, handsome.'_ She said in his mind. ' _Shoot that big load on my face. You know you want it. I want it too!'_

Urged on by her lurid thoughts, he gave into his primal instincts and allowed his body to succumb to its most basic desires. He was going to cum, but Jean made the experience anything but basic.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! I-I'm cumming!" He grunted.

"Go on stud. Let it out!" She told him.

With one final slick of the tongue and psychic stroke of his shaft, Jean Grey sent the weapons mogul over the edge. She watched for the signs-his eyes closing, his body tensing, his hands clenching tightly. She felt his balls tense up and pulled back a little to have only the head in her mouth, squeezing his dick just as he released his load.

He let out a long, euphoric moan as his dick short streams of cum into her mouth. The effect was lesser than it would've been back at the Hellfire Mansion, but it was still a pretty significant release. Jean drank down every drop, pumping his cock to get more of his release like she was milking a cow. She swallowed his seed expertly, showing none of the lack of experience she had in the past and Pierce was just losing his mind from it all. If the look on his face was any indication, this was one of the biggest loads he ever released. She returned that look with one of her own, grinning playfully as she hungrily licked her lips and savored the salty taste.

"Mmm," Jean moaned. "You must've been saving up for me if that's my reward."

"Damn, you're something else." Pierce breathed, his body still reeling from the pleasure.

"Not really." She shrugged casually. "I'm just a pretty girl who knows what she wants-and what she wants is a nice, big dick spreading her tight cunt. Think you're up to the challenge, big boy?"

Pierce almost told her to give him a minute, but when he looked down, he saw his cock as straight and hard as before. He stared at his shaft, knowing that he should've been at least somewhat soft after blowing a load like that. Jean smirked at his confusion- the aphrodisiacs spiking the alcohol was doing its job.

"Since you look like you're still rearing to go," Jean said coyly. "How would you like to have the full experience?"

Five minutes later, Jean was doing another canter on Pierce's cock, this time with her cunt. She sat on his lap, toned thighs squeezing his large waist as she bounced on his shaft vigorously. Dear old Pierce was back to moaning deliriously again, and this time, he was having an even grander time. Her cunt was warm and extremely tight, and every bounce she did on him just squeezed his cock in that right way that made his eyes roll back into his head.

Jean bit her lip as she squeezed his cock, working her cunt the way Selene taught her, making sure to keep a steady but hard pace that made good use of the friction and tightness she had on him. She gasped when he moved his head forward and buried his face in her chest, biting and sucking on her tits. She hugged him to her chest and increased her bouncing, telekinetically grabbing hold of his cock in a nice, firm grip and stroking him alongside her cunt. Her pattern was that every time she would lift herself, her invisible hand would stroke down, making sure not to give him a moment's reprieve.

Pierce was losing his damn mind and he could barely think straight. The natural pheromones in the air (courtesy of Stacy X) and the spiked drinks he had made him a hundred times more horny and sensitive than normal, and his usually solid resistance to tight cunts like Jean was hanging by a thread. He held her hips because he just needed something to hold onto as his climax rapidly approached, gritting his teeth as the suction on his cock got hard. Jean then stopped her bouncing and was now grinding her cunt back and forth on him while resting her hands on his shoulders. A little smirk spread across her red lips, feeling his prick swell a bit in preparation for that mind-numbing release.

"Feel free to let loose, baby. No one's going to judge you." Jean whispered in his ear, giving his sensitive cock a very hard psychic tug.

That did it. Pierce reached his limit and grabbed her luscious ass cheeks and forced her down his entire length as he started to pump his first load of the night into the sexy mutant. As soon as Jean felt that huge flood of cum fill her she sat straight her and threw her head back as she came as well, moaning and writhing on his lap. She felt his cock pulsate as it fired its creamy goodness into her cunt and she rolled her hips to get more of that feeling.

Looking at the dazed expression on the man's face, Jean gave a tired smile. Here she was, servicing this man, who was not only her father's age but had the power to make her life a living hell with just a phone call, with her body, and absolutely dominating him in both mind and body. Running her hands on his head, she began scanning his mind for any secrets he may hold, knowing his exhaustion would make him easy prey. Selene was right about many things, but one thing Jean knew was certain was that with sex, you could have power over someone who would normally walk all over you in normal society. It made her feel empowered-and she felt truly stronger than ever.

XXXXXX

"Ororo!" Alexander greeted the master thief exuberantly as she entered the main hall of the Hellfire Manor. "Welcome! It's been too long."

"It has, Alexander." Ororo smiled, giving the taller man a nice, big hug while making a show of feeling his muscles under his suit. Even under the most unflattering business attire, he still felt heavenly. This meeting was business, but she intended to have some pleasure afterwards.

Ororo's relationship with Alexander was an odd one. They came from two different worlds, two social backgrounds and were on different tiers even on a mutant scale, but somehow they meshed like longtime friends. Having run into him after trying unsuccessfully to pilfer his wallet during a trip to Egypt, he actually took the time to train her to refine both her powers and her gift for stealing. She may have been a few years older than him, but Alexander gave off the mentor vibe very well. There wasn't anything romantic between them, they were sex friends at best, but they also shared a certain fondness for each other that Ororo didn't mind taking to the next level if he was willing to.

Alexander led her through the mansion to his office where he conducted most of his business (or pleasure, your pick). Ororo took the time to look around and familiarize herself with the interior of the place, having spent quite a while her under his and Selene's tutelage. He offered her shelter here in New York when they parted ways, but after spending two years in the congested city, she felt better traveling the world.

He entered his study and snatched up a bottle of fine wine, offering Ororo a glass before pouring one for himself. Once they sat at his desk, Alexander got done to business.

"I heard about the theft at Fenris Corps. Well done, Ororo." Alexander smiled. "You've done a wonderful job, as expected."

"I aim to please. They weren't really a challenge for me, really. I've seen better digital defenses cooked up by college kids who can hack the Pentagon on a good day." Ororo quipped. She wasn't kidding, there were far too many young people with digital knowhow going under the government's radar in favor of subpar "experts" who made easily breakable firewalls. It was almost insulting for a thief like herself.

"I'm sure Raven has already told you about my project."

"Yes, she gave me a briefing before I left Berlin." Ororo nodded. "A mutant sex empire? That's ambitious given the whole anti-mutant phase the public is going through now."

"There's nothing the Hellfire Club can't do with me leading it. I'm not afraid of government officials I can easily snuff out in the shadows, and I'm certainly not afraid of a blind, angry mob with nothing better to do with their lives." Alexander said sternly, earning a quick nod from Ororo. Huffing, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "Mutants are increasing every month, and soon they'll overcome the human population. The first step is recruiting young mutant girls to induct into the Hellfire Club and have them work as sex workers. From there, I'm branching out. Sage is already in the process of monopolizing the anti-mutant tech from that bastard Shaw's company, and I have almost total control over most of the governments spearheading their so-called suppression of mutants. Mutants are the future, and I will control the future."

'He's serious about this. Can't say this isn't unexpected, though, since mutants are all the rage these days.' Ororo thought. Had it been anyone else pitching this to her, she would've laughed in their face. But Alexander had the resources of a small country at his disposal, as well as control over everything behind the scenes to make things go his way. There was nothing he couldn't achieve with the right tools. "I take it you've already started scouting for girls?"

"Yes, and Stacy-X is already training her as we speak. The new girl's a telepath whose practicing her skills on her clients at Club Hellfire, Jean." Alexander smirked. "She's already proving to be a very valuable asset."

"I'd love to meet her."

"And you will, but that's not the reason I brought you here to talk, Ororo." Alexander leaned forward, staring into her stormy eyes. "Ororo, I want to bring you into the fold."

"Me?" Ororo blinked in surprise. "Um, Alexander, I'm flattered but I'm not exactly whore material. I love sex as much as the next girl, but…'

"Oh no, not that. Remember when I said I would branch out? That's where you come in. you see, these girls will become Hellfire agents, Pawns who will be training in all manner of combat for various roles within the organization on the public front." He explained. "They'll be prostitutes first, but their secondary duties depend on what kind of powers they have, and how they use them. Someone needs to help train them with their powers in order for them to be useful, and I believe that person is you. You're welcome to have sex with some clients for some money on the side, but your role is that of a trainer."

Forming a mutant brothel that also doubles as a front for the Club's operations. Getting a front row seat to a mutant revolution and being offered to teach little mutant girls who'll spend their time having sex with stranger how to control their powers? Ororo couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the prospect, eager to see how this will turn out. It might not be as exciting as robbing famous banks, but nothing was dull with Alexander around.

"I can't say that I'm not intrigued." Ororo said, tapping her chin. "But are you sure you want me as a teacher? I'm not exactly that keen on being a team player."

"You won't be alone in that endeavor, Ororo. You and a couple of other teachers will help these girls realize their potential and show them that the path to greatness lies with the Hellfire Club." He said strongly and finished his wine. "What do you say? Are you in or out?"

Ororo bit her lip, weighing her options and found that she was too curious to say no. history was being made here, and she wanted to be a part of it. "I'm in."

"Wonderful!" He smiled.

"But first, I think I deserve my reward for my little victory in Berlin." A sultry look came over Ororo's eyes as she looked him over.

"Yes, I think you do deserve something." Alexander smirked. Working with her never got old.

XXXXXX

If there's one major perk that comes with aiding the Hellfire Club, it's the man running it. Ororo quickly got acquainted with Alexander not too long after she became a woman, and he decided to allow her first time with him to be something she'll never forget. She was only sixteen at the time, and Alexander rocked her world in more ways than one. A sixteen year old girl riding the cock of a man as large as Alexander pretty much ruined her for any other man, but she didn't care. It was the greatest pleasure she had ever felt, and Selene knew how to give just enough to make her come back for more.

Tonight was no different. Alexander had Ororo on the bed before the door even closed and he immediately shed her of her clothes, revealing her lovely, toned body for his eyes only. Pushing her onto her back on the bed, he reached between her legs and began rubbing her moist lower lips for a few seconds before pumping two fingers right up her twat. Ororo moaned and squirmed under his large body, allowing him to pick up the pace with his fingers and rub her clit harder. He did this for the next five minutes, working her pussy over nonstop until she reached her first orgasm, squirting her juices over his fingers. Smirking, Alexander brought his hand back and sucked her juices off his fingers.

'Fuck, how can he be this good?' Ororo thought disbelievingly. They barely got to the good part and she already came! Honestly, no man should be able to be this good at sex.

Alexander wordlessly pulled her to her knees and stood up in front of her, bringing his monster cock at level with Ororo's face. She moaned a bit as she was once again face to face with the cock that broke her in mind and body countless times in the past. Without hesitation, she moved her head forward and started to slide her lips over the head, nearly unhinging her jaw as she tried fitting more and more of his shaft into her mouth. When she felt the large head poke the back of her throat, Ororo mentally grinned, knowing that she was finally capable of swallowing his entire cock in one go.

Alexander groaned as Ororo began bobbing her head on his dick, swallowing more and more each time she went down on him. Eventually, she was able to engulf the entirety of his shaft till her nose rested against his stomach. Alexander leaned his head back and grabbed her head, caressing her ivory locks in bliss. She groaned, making her throat vibrate and continued her pace, further increasing his pleasure. Not wanting her to be in total control, Alexander took the reins and began fucking her throat at his leisure.

Even a veteran like Ororo would've been hard pressed to withstand his hard abuse of her throat, but she was given a reprieve when Alexander shoved himself completely into her throat and blew his load into her stomach. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt thick blasts of cum forced down her throat and pool in her stomach. She quickly had to focus on guzzling down the massive amount of cum being pumped down her throat, lest she risk suffocating from the flood being forced into her. She was mostly successful, save for the cup's worth that came back up her throat and spilled out between her stretched lips.

Ororo didn't stop drinking his seed down until Alexander pulled her head off his cock, popping his cockhead from her lips as she looked up at his intense face and grinned.

"How'd I do this time?" She asked.

"You've improved." Alexander admitted, secretly pleased that she was still coherent enough to speak this time around. "But are you ready to take my cock in your other hole?"

Ororo smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Ororo found herself pushed onto her back again, except this time, Alexander got between her spread legs and started rubbing his engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing himself into her.

Ororo couldn't take her eyes off the ten inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits. She groaned and inhaled sharply as Alexander grabbed her hips and, with a savage thrust, shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. Alexander grinned at the suddenly overwhelmed woman before pulling his cock halfway out and shoving back into her. Ororo struggled to remain coherent as he started up a deep, hard fucking that he was known for among the female members of the Hellfire Club.

Alexander idly admired the rough bouncing of her ample chest, pounding relentlessly into her tight twat. So far she was doing a marvelous job of keeping her sanity while he fucked her, but he yet had to unleash his full power. She threw her head back when he suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy. Ororo could barely handle the size of him, and she was barely retaining her consciousness as he filled her like no other man could.

The powerful mutant manservant continued grinding his cock along her tightly stretched inner walls and still pumped into her womb with powerful thrusts that knocked the breath from her. Ororo absentmindedly wondered how his shaft would feel buried in her ass, and just the thought alone was enough to drive her into an orgasm. It hit her like a freight train, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, forcing a sexy little squeal from her lips as Alexander kept thrusting and grinding his cock into her while she came her brains out.

Reaching down, Alexander grabbed her thighs and placed her legs on his shoulders to angle her hips downward and started really pound into her at a downward angle. This new position allowed Alexander to plunder her pussy in new and pleasurable ways. Ororo could only look up in ecstasy and amazement as her cunt was pounded mercilessly and his massive balls clapped against her firm ass cheeks. To Ororo, it felt as if her orgasm would last an eternity; an eternity of getting fucked senseless by this stud. It was a wonderful thought, but not even Alexander could fuck for eternity as he grunted-his cock swelled deep within her as he buried himself into her cunt one last time.

Ororo gasped as Alexander started pumping massive amounts of jizz directly into her womb, causing her lower stomach to swell a bit from the sudden over-stuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts, Alexander fucked his load into Ororo's swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt and onto the expensive silk sheets.

Ororo laid there on the sweat laden sheets with a dazed smile on her face even after Alexander pumped the last of his load into her stuffed cunt. She groaned as he removed his spent dick and allowed her lower body to fall back onto the mattress. Summoning a small raincloud over her to douse their bodies in a little miniature shower, Ororo could only mentally cheer as she realized that she had finally outshone Emma in endurance when it came to getting fucked by Alexander at half power.

XXXXXX

Selene sat in her study clad in only a thin black silk robe that was parted to reveal her deep cleavage and ample legs, barely covering her at all. In her hand was a list of the girls she planned on recruiting, along with their powers. Emma and her Cuckoos were working overtime putting together this list of potential candidates and Selene couldn't have been more pleased. She was even more pleased when she came upon the next girl on her list, one who was the daughter of a close associate of hers.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a private number, only having to wait for two rings before the person on the other line picked up.

" _You called, Selene?"_

"Yes, Raven, I think it's time to bring dear Rogue into the fold. The time has come for your little girl to do her part for the Hellfire Club as well." Selene said with a devilish smirk.

Everything was going according to plan, and that was the most potent aphrodisiac of all.


	5. Southern Hospitality

Chapter 4-Southern Hospitality

 **Paris, 17 years ago**

 _Raven Darkholme was a complicated woman with a complicated history. She rarely knew who she really was in the grand scheme of things, and for a mutant shape shifter, that spelled nothing but trouble for someone of her caliber. Despite her youthful appearance, she was probably one of the oldest mutants in history, thanks to her ever shifting physiology, and that tended to wear on a person's mind. She traveled, wearing the faces of random men and women to get what she wanted and disappear without a trace. There was no true home for her, and no family to accept a person like her either, not that she cared…much._

 _But even a shape shifter had to chance, a less than a year ago the opportunity presented itself in the form of a wealthy German man she married. Things were good for a while, even if the man's family was stiff and annoying, but that all changed when she had a drunken affair with another mutant like her. That one night ruined everything for her, resulting in a pregnancy she was able to write off as her husband's…until the child was born, sporting her blue skin and her one-time lover's demonic visage. Knowing that only death awaited her newborn and herself, she ran. And just when it looked like everything was over for her, a man named Alexander appeared and saved her._

 _Now she was sitting in an opulent hotel suite in one of the most lavish hotel's in Paris, lying on a bed that felt like the most wonderful thing in the world to her after spending so many months in fear and pain. This was the second time she met the man, who was sitting beside her bed sipping on some expensive wine with a name she couldn't be bothered to remember. Six months ago, he rescued her and her baby from certain death. He helped move her baby to a secluded place in rural Germany and placed him under the care of her trusted friend, and former lover, Irene Adler. He also saved her from the vengeful grasp of her ex-husband's people._

 _All this was welcome and appreciated, but it would not come free. Now it was time to return the favor. Alexander had just finished laying out the terms of her repayment, and honestly, it was too good for anybody to pass up._

" _So, are we in agreement, Raven?" Asked Alexander._

" _You're a tough negotiator, Xavier, but I know a fair deal when I see one." Raven replied. "It's a deal. You have yourself an agent."_

" _Excellent! You'll find that I'm a very accommodating ally. Working for me will be profitable in the long run, as well as pleasurable. And in time, you'll rise through the ranks to become a powerful figure in the Hellfire Club." He said._

" _So you say." Raven muttered, crossing her arms. "But what exactly is the Hellfire Club. I know it's not just some fancy rich boys club."_

" _Sweetheart, it's more than that. And for the record, it's not only a boy's club. It's the beginning of an empire that's going to change the world." He replied. "I have plans for this world, and should you prove loyal and trustworthy, you might be include in those plans. In fact, you'll get a front row seat to them."_

 _Raven smirked and crossed her arms. This man was nothing if not motivated. He was a far cry from the usual power hungry tyrant who overstepped himself and got torn apart. He actually gave her some incentive to remain loyal. This was rare in her line of work. Working with him might actually be worthwhile._

" _And what can I expect in terms of compensation for my dedication?" She asked. "I may be in your debt, but I don't come free."_

" _I have plenty to offer, Raven, as does the organization I represent." Alexander said. "Actually, let me give you a little taste of what you can expect."_

 _Alexander stood up to his full height, looming over Raven as his eyes glowed. He surrounded his body in a distortion halo effect and to her surprise, his clothes were completely vaporized, leaving him naked before her. Raven's yellow eyes went wide as she beheld his god-like body. He was just the perfect balance between strong and muscular, not too bulky but not too lean that he was skinny. His height alone was shocking enough, but when her eyes roamed down to his cock, she swallowed hard when she laid eyes on the massive shaft hanging between his legs. No man should have a cock that large._

 _Alexander grinned and created another distortion halo effect that quickly tore Raven's cotton robe apart. Raven's blue body, athletic and curvaceous despite having recently gave birth, was a sight to behold, and Alexander couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he gazed upon the woman he was going to fuck into a coma._

" _Whoa," Raven breathed as Alexander's large frame stepped closer to her. This was her incentive? It hardly seemed true, but here he was, a fantastic male specimen ripe for the taking. Eying his large dick, Raven licked her lips and motioned for him to sit on the bed. "I certainly wasn't expecting this, but I'm not complaining. I think I'm due for a little self-indulgence."_

" _I thought you would've been more hesitant to have sex after what just happened." He said._

" _One bad relationship isn't enough to have me swear off sex for two years or something stupid like that." Raven said as she got on her knees before Alexander's massive monolith of a cock. "And I'd be a fool to waste a fine man like this. Keep this up and I might demand a raise."_

" _Are you going to talk all night, or are you going to see just what I'm made of?" Alexander asked, staring down at her like a living statue, tall and powerful even when sitting down._

 _Raven smirked, grasped his erection in her hand, barely able to get her hand around half of the large girthy appendage. Licking her red lips, Raven drew close to the large head and inhaled the masculine scent, getting a bit light headed from the smell alone. She gave a loving kiss to the bulbous head and slowly began licking Alexander's cock to get more of his salty taste into her buds. She continued this slow bout of foreplay for several minutes, until her saliva coated the shaft. Delivering another kiss to the head, Raven slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the shaft. As much as Raven liked to brag about her sexual prowess, she could barely get four inches into her mouth before she had to pull back._

 _Alexander held back a smirk as he felt the blue woman struggle with his huge cock. Not many women can handle him in his entirety on the first try, save for Sage, though that woman was a perfectionist at heart._

 _Raven glared up at him through watery eyes and got back to work, sucking on the four inches of cock she could take and jerked the rest of the shaft with her left hand. Her plump bottom wiggled as her loins began moistening in arousal the harder she sucked on Alexander's shaft. Raven was soon deep in a steady rhythm, knowing how much pressure to use and how fast to go with a man his size, though aside from a few pleasured grunts and the tightening of his hand in her vibrant red hair, Alexander was mostly composed. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by just sucking half his dick so she changed her strategy._

 _Grabbing hold of her generous chest, Raven wrapped her tits around Alexander's cock and began titty fucking him. His cockhead bumped against her chin with every stroke and Raven tilted her head down to let his shaft slip back between her lips. Alexander leaned back on his hands and moaned as his entire cock was finally stimulated, lightly thrusting up into her ample cleavage and relishing their soft embrace of his shaft._

" _Now you're getting into it, Raven. Keep it going and you might be one of the few women who've brought me to my release before thirty minutes." He laughed._

 _Raven increased her pace and forced a little more than four inches into her throat to force his climax from him. Alexander's grunt sounded bestial and made her jump, distracting her as his cock twitched in her mouth and expanded before firing his first load. Raven made sure to keep her head down as the first shot filled her mouth to the point of making her cheeks puff out from the sheer amount of liquid. It took some effort to swallow that first load and the three loads that followed were no easier. On the fourth, some of his cream leaked from her lips and splattered onto her chest._

 _Unable to completely drink down every glob, Raven pulled away and earned herself two thick blasts of semen right onto her face, coating her azure features in a thick glaze. Raven didn't mind the mess, she was more focused on the rather lovely taste of his cum._

' _Shit, he tastes wonderful.' She thought, breathless and aroused._

 _Knowing that she wanted more, Alexander decided to indulge the older woman and reached down to pick her up. He threw her face first onto the bed so that her toned ass was pointed directly at him as he got behind her and gripped her hips. Raven gripped the sheets tightly as she felt him rub the large head of his cock up and down her folds and grunted as that same head popped into her tight twat. Grasping her hips tighter, Alexander slowly thrust into her pussy, stuffing an inch in at a time._

 _Rolling his hips, Alexander was able to drive more and more of his cock into Raven's cunt with slow pumps that grew in strength as time went on. Eventually Raven's pussy was holding eleven inches of his cock inside. Raven felt breathless and full, her hips shaking in anticipation of getting more of that sweet cock she had the pleasure of tasting. Alexander grinned at her eagerness and started to increase the pace of his thrusts, making thick streams of her juices leak down her thighs from her stretched cunt._

 _Resting her forehead on the pillow, Raven moaned as Alexander fucked her to satisfaction, having never felt so full before in her long life and combined with the confident and sure strokes he was giving her, these pleasurable sensations were something that she was sure she'd never forget for another fifty, hell, even a hundred years. Her insides were literally being pushed apart to accommodate that inhumanly large dick that had impaled the pussies of hundreds of other women who pleased Selene in some way or another and they all failed to make it through their time with Alexander without going slightly insane at some point in that moment._

 _Suddenly, Raven's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum as hard as she ever had in years. Her pussy convulsed around his cock as Alexander reached under her and firmly grabbed her tits, fucking her with faster, more powerful strokes till he was going at the same pace he would with Selene and Sage. Raven's eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm before coming down from the previous one; the new, intense way Alexander was fucking her was nearly too much to handle, but somehow she managed to at least remain conscious throughout it all._

 _Using his hold on Raven's large breasts, Alexander pulled her up against him, the new angle causing Raven to orgasm yet again as his hard chest pressed against her back. She was awestruck at the stamina this man possessed, knowing that he was going well above the usual limit of the average man. This shouldn't have been a surprise to her, but still, it was something else to experience firsthand. Unknown to Raven, little more than half an hour had passed as he forced her through one orgasm after another before he felt his own drawing near._

" _It's coming," Alexander growled in her ear, his hips slapping noisily against her ass with enough force to make her plump flesh jiggle enticingly. "And you're going to take it all! Aren't you?"_

" _Yes! Fuck me! Cum in me, do it now!" Raven moaned loudly._

 _Giving Raven a particularly hard thrust, Alexander sent her spiraling into one last orgasm, her pussy clamping tightly on his cock. Feeling Raven cum, Alexander finally let go and buried as much of his dick into that as possible before unleashing the load he'd barely been holding back right into her womb. Raven's body went limp as the man pumped huge amounts of cum into her. His cock twitched and pulsed each time he pumped a thick glob into her womb and she found her pussy and womb filled beyond what she could naturally hold. Against all odds, she even felt her lower abdomen swell a bit from the load he continued to pump into her without pause. After several minutes, Alexander's orgasm finally tapered off and he relaxed, letting go of Raven's body to that she fell face first onto the bed, exhausted and hovering on the edge of unconsciousness._

" _Oh fuck." Raven panted, dazed and half-conscious._

" _That is just one of the rewards you will be given if you do the Hellfire Club a service. All women who know me, know that I will take good care of them." Alexander stood up from the bed and reached into his suitcase to get another set of clothes. "You know, the fact that you're still awake is an accomplishment in itself."_

 _Raven threw him a tired grin. "I…aim to please."_

" _That's good, because the road ahead will be long and hard, but I think you can handle it." Alexander turned to Raven, still naked and covered in sweat. "I think we're going to have a lovely relationship together, Raven Darkholme."_

XXXXXX

Some say hunger is the worst kind of torment. Others say its isolation and loneliness. But it's only when they are put together that it can be truly tortuous. Anna Marie was well acquainted with both since she was a young girl.

Anna was a lovely teenage girl in the throes of rebellion. She was an attractive teenage girl with long brown hair and equally lovely chocolate brown eyes and an athletically fit body that drew all the boys to her with their tongues wagging and panting. Her parents weren't the most riveting people in the world, distant, sometimes too authoritative or just didn't care. It was tough growing up in the Deep South, but she managed. At least back then, she could still touch people.

Things went downhill when a boy she was flirting with dared her to kiss him. The minute she did so, she felt a strange surge of energy, as if something was being sucked from the boy just by her toughing him. That contact alone gave her a rush of energy and memories, but the boy was left comatose from the strain. Scared and confused, she ran home, only for her parents to call her a freak and chased her away.

Anna spent six weeks wandering from town to town, wearing clothes that covered her skin from head to toe. It was a hard life as she barely had any money and she couldn't even entertain the idea of selling herself for a place to stay without the threat of killing the guy she was sleeping with hanging over her head. But Anna swallowed her pain and moved on, not caring about her so-called parents or that boring home she came from. She would no longer rely on others for help. She had power, and she could use it to get what she wanted.

Oddly enough, she did get help, and it came from a most unexpected place.

"Enjoying the flight, Anna?" A mature voice asked.

"Ah sure am, mama." Anna smiled at her adoptive mother, Raven Darkholme, otherwise known as Mystique.

Anna's meeting with Mystique had been fate, or something along those lines. Not only was she taken in by a powerful woman who was also a mutant like her, she even had a younger brother, Kurt, who lived with Mystique's friend overseas who was just a joy to be around, appearances aside. Anna was no fool, she knew that Mystique was a dangerous person, and her mysterious job that she never talked about with her children probably dealt with some shady dealings Anna knew she was best off not knowing. At least, not right now.

At the moment, she and Mystique had taken a lengthy transatlantic flight on their private jet to JKF airport in New York City, where they would be meeting with Mystique's boss. For years, Mystique was always secretive about who she worked with, almost as much as the actual details of her job. All she told Anna was that the people she worked for were very powerful. And pretty demanding too with all the times they called her up with new jobs. It was only natural she would get curious.

Mystique had just gotten off the phone with Selene, coordinating Anna's visit to the Hellfire Mansion. Her King's plans were going along well and the Black Queen thought it was time to include her daughter in their affairs now. This was something she and Alexander had been discussing for a long time now. The shape shifter knew better than most people how the Hellfire Club operated. After seeing how Alexander and Selene were able to essentially form form the Inner Circle out of the bunch of wayward girls who were disgraced and nobodies, she was convinced that this was the place where her daughter could learn what it really took to get ahead in the world and fully realize her potential.

Once the plane landed, they were met by some neatly dressed Hellfire associates waiting for them with a ride in the form of a blacked out limousine. Being a member of the Hellfire Club, let alone the Inner Circle, definitely had its perks; like avoiding the usual rigors of baggage checks, security lines and running into other mutants (which happened more and more these days).

"This is…something else." Anna breathed, enamored with the fanciness she was experiencing with her mother. "Ah guess this explains how you're able to afford the jet. And the mansion. And pretty much everything else."

"My boss is very accommodating to people who show loyalty. Just don't fall too in love with the scenery. This is just the ride." Said Mystique, grinning at the wide eyed look on her face. "There's a lot more these people have to offer."

"Ah'll bet." Ann replied. "Can't wait to meet 'em!"

"They're looking forward to meeting you too."

Anna made herself comfortable and helped herself to some drinks and snacks while relishing the comfort of the expensive limo. "So how far away is this place?"

"Not far," Mystique answered. "We should be there in about an hour."

"Any chance we get to do a little sight seein'?" Anna asked as she opened up the moon roof to peek outside.

"Not today, Anna. We have a schedule to keep, and trust me, these aren't the kind of people you want to keep waiting."

Anna looked at her mother with a slightly worried expression, though she expertly hid it with her eyes. "Is this gonna be dangerous, mama?"

"No, I would've never taken you here if I thought you weren't ready. This is the reason I've worked so hard to prepare you over the years. Training you both physically and mentally as well as in your powers. You're older and wiser now, so I feel this is the right time to show you everything."

"Ah'll take your word for it, mama. You know I trust you." Anna smiled, reaching over to grasp her mother's hand.

Mystique smiled. Trust-that was the foundation of their relationship. When Mystique first met Anna, then going by the moniker Rogue, she told her that if she wanted a new life, then she'll have to trust her. Anna did so explicitly and Mystique made sure to reward that trust as much as possible, mainly by being this girl's new mother. She was glad that Anna was so excited about her visit and hoped that youthful spirit would extend to what the Hellfire Club had to offer.

She worked hard to condition her for this day. She made sure Anna knew of the injustices of the world and instilled a desire to change them. The money she spent making her children comfortable also primed them for the kind of lifestyle she had in store for them. But that was child's play compared to what was possible.

She still had her reservations, though. Mystique wasn't too crazy about having her daughter brought into Alexander's prostitution scheme, but the King's word was law, so her hands were tied. Not to mention that Anna's power absorption ability intrigued him, so trying to dodge the issue was out of the question. Alexander assured her that he had a plan to deal with Anna's limitations with her power, and that was the Black King's hook for the girl to take. Honestly, deep down, Mystique was worried of what the Hellfire Club's influence might do to her daughter in the long run.

XXXXXX

As the limo drove up to one of the many skyscrapers in the city, Anna's earlier excitement turned to nervousness as she got a closer look at the building. From the outside, the skyscraper looked no different from the other buildings, but there were a few differences one would notice upon a closer look. The place had a darker feel to it, the windows weren't just reflective from the outside, they looked practically blacked out. In addition, there were a lot of strangely dressed people roaming about outside. It all felt ominous, and Anna's guard went up instinctively.

"Is this the place where everything you get comes from, mama?" Anna asked.

"It's one of the places, yes." Mystique answered. "But this is just a small part of a much bigger web."

Yup, definitely ominous. As far as Anna and Kurt knew, their mother's work was of the mercenary kind, but that was as far as they got in terms of details. Now Anna was about to see it all first hand. She could just imagine Kurt's jealous face back in Germany!

After driving through multiple checkpoints, they entered a road that led them belowground into a parking garage. Just from looking at the steel walls and columns and electronics dotting the ceiling, Anna knew this place was made with security in mind. They finally stopped at the entryway where a small group awaited them. The first was a young woman with black hair tied into a neat bun clad in a tight fitting business suit that hugged her curves and four mysterious men in masks, presumably bodyguards. As the limo pulled up, one of the men opened the doors and allowed Mystique to step out.

"You're right on time, Mystique. I was afraid that I was going to have to write you up as late. Again." Sage said calmly.

"And hello to you too, Sage. Always a pleasure." Mystique said with a roll of the eyes. Really, Sage was an okay woman to talk to, but she had very little in the sense of personality. She turned to Anna.

"And you must be Anna Marie Darkholme. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sage said, nodding to the girl.

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you too." Anna said, shaking herself out of her stupor at Sage's looks. Were all secretaries as hot as her?

"The Black King is waiting inside, Mystique. Best not to keep him waiting." Sage said before walking inside with her retinue of bodyguards.

"Mama?" Anna questioned, and Mystique took a deep breath.

"Anna, this is where I work at, my job. It's called the Hellfire Club and it's responsible for keeping me, you and Kurt safe for the past two decades. The Black King Sage mentioned is my boss and the Club's leader. He's the one you're going to meet in a few minutes."

Anna's nervousness raised a notch upon hearing this. So this was the infamous organization her mother did jobs for. It sounded dark from the name alone, and she could only imagine what someone like this Black King wasn't someone to fuck with.

Mystique escorted her daughter into the building, where Sage led them into an elevator that took them a dozen floors above ground level. Despite the meager height, the see through one-way windows showed that it provided more than enough height to get a good look at the surrounding city. Anna couldn't hold back her awe and Sage gave a little smirk at her amazement, which went unseen. When they reached the twelfth floor, Sage led them down a quiet hall and to the conference room at the end.

Before Sage could announce their presence, the wooden doors swung open and a handsome man who looked like he could snap an adamantium bar in half with his bare hands walked out. Anna felt a blush come across her face as she looked him over, noting the fancy attire he was greeting them in. Looking into his eyes, she was caught up in his intense and powerful gaze. This man was definitely no joke if he could bring a strong and confident woman like her mother in line.

"Raven, welcome back." The man said and wrapped a large arm around Mystique's waist. Anna's mouth fell open when he kissed her mother deeply, which the mutant spy returned with just as much vigor. He broke the kiss and looked at Anna with a sultry gaze that made her flush. "I see you've brought your daughter here."

"Yes, this is Anna Marie Darkholme." Mystique said.

The man reached out and took Anna's gloved hand, leaning down to kiss it. "Pleasure to meet you, Anna. I am Alexander Xavier, the Black King."

"King? So, you're the one mama was talking about? Her boss?" Anna asked.

"That's me, yes. Your mother has been a valuable ally to me for many years. She tells me she's been grooming you for the day you'll join our ranks. And from the looks of it, she's done well." Anna shivered from the tone in his voice. "I've heard many great things about you and your powers. You'll be a fine addition to the Hellfire Club, my dear. First, however, I want to give you a little present."

"W-What present?" Anna asked against her better judgment.

Alexander's grin was positively devilish. "A gift that will change your life forever. Something that'll solidify your place in the Hellfire Club's plans."

XXXXXX

Miles Langstrom was one of many high ranking scientists in the Hellfire Club's research division, mainly centered around in depth studies of the modern phenomenon that was known as mutation. She was an average looking guy with an average taste in fashion despite the hefty salary the Club gives its employees for their hard work (the Hellfire Club treats their workers surprisingly well). He worked under Alexander Xavier's science division that researched various mutations, from the normal flashy powers to the unholy physical mutations that ruined the lives of many mutants in the world. This marked his third year on the job and he expected not to be rewarded too much for his hard work, as was the norm in the Club. He was pleasantly surprised to learn how wrong he was.

"You like that sugah?" Anna Marie's sultry southern voice hummed as she wrapped the warm, plump flesh of her beasts envelop Miles' cock. He shuddered as he felt the amazing sensations, his hands stroking her cheek and running through her hair, showering the smiling girl with as much physical affection as he could-as was her request.

Anna's mutant power allowed her to absorb the memories and powers (in the case of mutants) of the people who engaged in physical contact with her. As such, she had no control over this power, or the level of lethality it contained. A normal human was at risk of being rendered comatose from just a second of skin contact, and a mutant doubly so with the addition of losing their powers temporarily. Naturally this killed Anna's chances of being able to touch anyone, let alone safely have children, but Selene had a plan for this.

Alexander used his company's resources to create a device reverse-engineered from Sebastian Shaw's patented inhibitor collar (one of many pieces of anti-mutant technology that he developed and sold with his company, along with murderous giant robots and mecha suits) that suppressed mutant powers. Instead of a collar, it was a rather beautiful jade necklace that operated in the same way as an inhibitor collar, but wasn't as intrusive or restricting. Once on, it nullified Anna's powers and allowed her to finally touch other people for the first time in six years. Honestly it was an emotional affair, and allowed Selene to truly bring Anna Marie into the fold.

So enamored with the ability to touch others again, Rogue didn't think twice about working for the Hellfire Club as a sex worker. Her attractive looks along with her peppy attitude and southern accent attracted many men to her during her first debut in Club Hellfire, but her eyes were for the men (and women) of the development team who created the necklace. As a big thank you, she was going to fuck everyone on the team, and Miles was the lucky guy to go first.

Clad in a tiny green thong and emerald pasties over her nipples, Anna wasted no time in giving this man the best night of his life, starting off with a lap dance and easing into a tit job, intent on maintaining as much physical contact as possible. Her breasts were wrapped tight around his erect cock, nipples poking through her pasties and wrapping her lips around the large head of said cock, working her way down the girthy appendage until her face was almost buried in her own tits. The pheromones permeating throughout the club from Stacy X increased the libido of everyone within, and mild-mannered Miles was no more immune to it than Anna.

Anna put everything she had into her performance and she knew that the combination of her succulent lips and soft tits would have him blowing a huge load in no time flat. She quickly found a good rhythm for her titfuck/blowjob as she drew her lips back up Miles' dick, then drag her tits down into his lap. As she sucked him back into her mouth, she would bring her tits back up his shaft. The effect her technique had on Miles was almost instantaneous; both his hands gripped Anna's hair and he had to restrain himself from forcibly fucking her face.

Just as Anna thought, Miles quickly reached his end from her efforts. His cock swelled in her mouth and tits just before he blew his load. The first shot filled her mouth to overflowing and went down her throat with ease. The second blast came just before she could fully swallow the first load and more cum leaked past her red lips, trailing down her chin and dripping down to coat the upper slopes of her breasts to flow into her cleavage. Despite making a mess, Anna resolved to keep swallowing at much cum as possible, which was a lot since the Club's pheromones caused his body to produce more semen than normal. Eventually, the large amounts of cum forced Anna to withdraw her mouth from the still erupting cock, though she directed the shaft towards her chest, where it proceeded to coat her breasts in a thick layer of cum that clung to her skin, hot and creamy.

Anna's upper body was a mess of cum and sweat, though she didn't mind as she gazed lustfully up at him. Scooping up thick globs onto her fingers, she tasted the creamy liquid with a moan that would've made Miles harder than diamonds had he not already been so.

"That's a fine taste, sugah. You got any more where that came from?" Anna asked smiling.

Miles was too dazed to form an answer, but Anna knew exactly what he wanted. He paid for the full service after all (with an added discount at Anna's request). She stood up and stripped her thong away before mounting his lap, nestling his still hard cock in her plump ass. Smiling saucily at him, she raised herself up and positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy, giving a sexy whimper as the large head parted her folds when she sank down. In a daring move, she took all nine inches of his cock in one plunge.

Miles' eyes rolled back into his head as she rolled her hips before slowly fucking herself atop her partner. Her plump ass cheeks bounced as she went up and down his shaft with fleshy slaps and wet squishes from her soaking wet cunt, her tits also bouncing in tandem before his face. Smirking down at him, Anna pulled his head in and smothered his face with her chest, peeling off the pasties and rubbing her nipples along his face. Miles wrapped his arms around her slender waist and fucked his cock up to her every time she went down on him and lost himself to the lovely feeling.

Anna squealed in his ear as she bounced on his lap, grinding his cunt on his shaft before resuming the strong rhythm of having her cervix pounded into oblivion. Anna was so caught up in the feeling of splitting her cunt on the dick impaling her that she almost didn't notice Miles suddenly standing up and pulling her off his cock. She was about to ask what he was doing before he spun her around and bent her over the table before shoving himself back into her.

Reaching forward, Miles grabbed onto her long silver tinted hair to force her head back and her tits to jut out as he really started to fuck into her. This position in particular got her going and that was evident in the tightening of her cunt on his dick and getting even wetter than it already was. This led to Miles doubling the speed and power of his thrusts, fucking Anna at a furious pace. His fervor and stamina enabled him to last almost an hour since she went down on him and soon his thrusts became erratic, a telltale sign of his climax. He leaned forward and grabbed her tits, letting out a bestial grunt as he thrust balls deep into Anna and started hosing down her womb with another huge dose of his seed.

Anna's eyes slid shut as she finally felt that amazing feeling of her untouched womb being doused in semen. Thanks to the pheromones present in the air, his body produced more semen than normal, so she was really given a treat as his cock pumped huge amounts of cum into her pussy. Her hips shook and rubbed against his pelvis as he fired thick loads of cum deep into her womb, coating her inner walls with jizz and she felt all of it. The only sound she could make at the moment were light little whimpers, out of breath from her constant moaning and screaming. To think that she spent so long without this feeling.

Having finally reached his physical limits, and the end of his time with her, Miles detached himself from Anna and fell back onto the couch, having not even gotten to the bed when Anna jumped him upon entering her private room. Anna herself sagged to her knees, cum coating her thighs and leaking from her pussy profusely, causing a mess on the carpeted floor. But she didn't care about the mess; this showed that she was able to enjoy being a woman for the first time in her life since her powers manifested.

Anna had long since resigned herself to never being able to touch another human being, never being able to hug her mother and brother, but no sooner had she discovered the Hellfire Club, they give her a second chance at living life the way she was supposed to. She learned many things since meeting the Black Queen, but among them was that she really, really loved sex. And not to mention Selene told her she had high hopes for her in the future, in ways not pertaining to merely sex work.

The thought made her smile. She was no longer that weak southern belle at the mercy of her good for nothing parents. She was a wild card now, a jack of all trades. Anna Marie was a Rogue, and she fucking loved it.


	6. Like a Shadow

Chapter 5-Like a Shadow

It was another busy Friday night at the Club Hellfire gentlemen's club. The crowd was big and clamored for the scintillating sexuality that only a high class place like this could accommodate. Stacy X, the mistress of this establishment on behalf of Selene, was having the time of her life. The club and her girls were always raking in money on a nightly basis, but tonight was especially lively, thanks in part to some of her newer recruits showing just what they got.

Sitting in her private office that was completely isolated on the second level overlooking the club, Stacy was busy looking in on her girls in the private rooms where they serviced high paying clients in private stripping sessions or partook in the full service. The cameras were hidden of course, but Stacy always let people know that she was watching them in some form, so as to cement that things should be kept consensual and safe unless explicitly told otherwise. Seeing that most of her human girls were doing well, either dancing or fucking their own clients, Stacy quickly tuned in to her two newer girls that Selene had brought to her club.

Her up and coming addition, Jean Grey, was already in the middle of servicing a wealthy client; vigorously bouncing on his lap, her red thong hanging around one ankle as her cunt gripped his cock in an tight, moist grip as she worked him to his orgasm. The special training sessions she had with Selene helped in manipulating her lower muscles to initiate as much friction as possible.

Her client groaned at feeling her tight cunt wrapped snug around his cock. He was surprised by the slick heat embracing his shaft; Jean's pussy felt perfect, and a perfect pussy was a rarity, especially in this line of work where girls tended to get fucked to the point where tightness was a distant memory. But she was so snug around his thick cock, and something about the tightness said that it wasn't going to lessen anytime soon over the course of their coupling. This was girl was special, and even a nameless shrub like him knew that.

In no time at all she was working a steady pace up and down her client's cock, clinging to him as her moans rang out sweet and hot. Jean was shameless in this, not even trying to fake it mostly, just eager to get off. Something about the thick cloud of Stacy's pheromones drove her into a horny frenzy that made her hungry for dick, and she was happy to slam herself down onto his cock in vulgar indulgence of all the bubbling needs that ruled her. She was a woman without shame now, happiest when she was full of cock and her head was spinning with heavy lust.

As she satiated her self-indulgences, Jean was also telepathically scanning his mind for any useful information for Mistress Selene. Jean's telepathic skill had increased to the point where she could read a single or multiple minds without the people in question even noticing the mental intrusion. Even better, she could mentally copy what information she wanted and implant it within her own mind like burning data onto a disk. Selene was very pleased with the things Jean had gleaned from her clients and had taken to the girl as something of a protégé over the few months she stayed at the Hellfire Club.

Stacy had been impressed with how quickly Jean had taken to Hellfire operations, and how strong she had gotten in the telepathic aspect of her powers alone. She figured it was the desperation of the times that led to Jean to clamor for the top, wanting to be strong in a world where people like her were constantly persecuted in most areas of the world. She could respect that; there was nothing wrong with using whatever you have to get famous and powerful, it was just a matter of who you burned your bridges with and how. Stacy knew she made the right chose in throwing her lot in with Selene when she got the chance.

Thrusting up into one of the club's most popular girls and amazed at her energy and enthusiasm, all the client could think of was getting to his own climax faster, and the thought of creaming her pussy made him thrust up into her and pound away at her tight twat without end. He buried his face in her cleavage and gave her ass a slap, pounding away at her again and again, eager to fuck Jean into a gooey mess and ruin her for the other clients who booked her tonight.

Jean whined as she felt him biting into her soft breasts and licking her erect nipples. It was odd that she used to be a normal teenage girl just a few months ago prior to this, and now here she was, getting fucked and groped like a common whore. Getting fucked like this just felt so good and pride swelled within her at being so good at this line of work, which Selene and Stacy always said she was a natural at. Every successful bit of effort, every load of cum pumped into her holes or on her face was instant feedback telling her how good a job she was doing, and it felt good to be useful to the people who gave her a new outlook on life.

Bouncing faster and harder onto his la, moaning as hard as she could, Jean wound up toward an eager and shameless end, pushing her cleavage further into his face and giving herself up utterly to him, and the promise of the creamy end that she knew was coming. She wanted this creampie so badly, especially after a long and exhausting day of physical and mental training. A badge of honor, a reason to feel like she had done a good job, and then she could go out radiating with confidence and certainty that she was going to have an amazing night.

"Cum in me, please," She whined. "I want a big, hot creampie from you, sir!"

With her pussy suddenly clenching down onto is cock and spasming against it, there was no way she couldn't get what she wanted. With a hard groan and an upward slam, her client pulled her down, slamming her to the hilt onto his cock and grunting as he lost himself. His cock twitched within her tight cunt and proceeded to unload the treat that Jean was waiting for, filling her pussy with all the thick, hot spunk she could have ever wanted. Her quivering moans rose higher as she leaned back, going limp as she sat there happily, purring. Young, beautiful and full of cum, happy to be of service.

Licking her lips at the sight of Jean reaching a shared orgasm with her client, Stacy turned her attention to her latest newcomer in the club, a southern belle named Rogue. It had only been a few weeks since she joined the Hellfire Club, and already she was becoming the club's newest star. Rogue had a thing for wearing more elaborate costumes like dresses and gowns for her stripping sets, but once they were off, she revealed her skimpiest outfits much to the joy of her audience.

It wasn't uncommon to have girls who were nervous or a bit reserved at stripping for the first time, but Rogue didn't seem to care at all. After hearing about her mutant power, Stacy understood where her exuberance came from. After spending so many years covering up, unable to touch people, she now had a chance to make up for lost time. She didn't have to wear heavy clothes anymore, and she could touch whoever she wanted, however she wanted. That power and control was more of a factor for her than the other girls and the sex was just secondary.

At the moment, Rogue was currently servicing her own client in the private rooms as well. It started as a private dance session, but her constant rubbing and luscious southern accent had worn away at the man's resilience and he had her bent over the low table fucking her from behind. Her low cut corset was thrown somewhere out of view, and her tiny green G-string was pulled aside as the man welcomed himself into what he spent thousands of dollars to get. His pelvis slapped against her perky ass with as Rogue squealed with excitement, head thrown back as she welcomed the roughness without hesitation.

With hands on her hips and a pelvis slamming forward against her as she leaned over the table, Rogue happily took the pounding she had earned, and she was delighted to feel that she had been teasing the man into a frustrated mess of excitement and aggression, responding to all of Rogue's hot dancing with a steady pounding of her amazing backside. It felt so good to feel another's body against hers, to feel that long, thick rod of flesh spreading her untouched folds. She spent too many years without this wonderful sensation, and thanks to this pretty little bracelet on her wrist, she was going to make the most of it.

Rogue put her hands flat on the table and looked back over her shoulder, a kind of crazed look of delight in her eyes as she urged her client on. "Come on, keep fucking, sugah. Ah promise I'll cum just for your big cock spreading me open!"

It was a sort of depravity brought about by tasting what she called heaven. Once she could touch again, she wanted to feel everything, even the constant fucking of dozens of men using her body for their own pleasure. She didn't know how long this feeling of elation would last, but she would ride this euphoric wave out for as long as possible.

The thrusts remained feverish and quick, pounding into Rogue and reducing her to a squealing, delighted mess, her stretched cunt leaking all over her thighs as she took the rough pounding like she was built for it. She was so delighted to feel herself suited so well toward this kind of work as she found herself lost in what was practically a vacation from reality for her now, so far removed from sense and decency as she writhed on the table, shoving her hot ass back against the hips slamming against it, meeting his thrusts and letting herself become overwhelmed by everything happening to her. Sex was constant now, from the moment Rogue showed up to work through pole dance lessons and giving men lap dances right into now as her first client of the night pounded her cunt relentlessly. It was all Rogue ever wanted since being able to touch again and she was loving her "day" job in ways few every truly would.

It all came together for Rogue in the most vulgar and satisfying of ways when she came, crying out in hard, raw ecstasy at the sudden rush of sensation taking her, treated to a sudden orgasm that had her bucking back, crying out needily. The frantic, burning excitement that tore her up from within only got worse as Rogue worked through her orgasm and all the searing excitement that came with it, howling in elation as she craved what she felt she had earned, barely even caring about her own orgasm now as she sought a nice, gooey creampie.

And what she sought, she got, as the man gave into her cries and the sudden tightness of her cunt around his cock. He slammed forward hard, groaning as his cock erupted and pumped thick, sticky seed deep into the needy pussy around his shaft, giving her everything she wanted after her job very, very well done. With a shake of her hips and a purr of satisfaction, Rogue remained bent over the table in the wake of her rough pussy pounding, with a smile on her face and cum leaking from her cunt.

At the same time, Stacy was also recovering from the amazing orgasm she gave herself as she pulled her soaking wet fingers from her leaking pussy. It was always a treat to see her girls do their thing.

XXXXXX

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was having a bad day. She seemed to be having a lot of bad days lately, but this was one of the worst. Sitting outside of the principal's office, she heard her parents and lawyer argue back and forth inside with the principal. She couldn't hear much, but she could tell things weren't looking good if the yelling was any indication. When she heard her mother throw around a few insults, Kitty knew her chances of staying at this school were next to nil.

At seventeen years old, Kitty was already an outcast and a misfit. She was a bit short for her age, with long chocolate brown hair that hung just above her shoulders and matching eyes; all in all, a plain, "girl next door" look that didn't really do much in the way of garnering male attention. Then two years ago, she started getting headaches that got worse over time; one night, they got really bad while she was in bed, and just when she thought that she might have to go to the hospital, she fell right through the bed as if she were a ghost.

It was a scary moment and her parents sent her to the hospital, thinking she was sleepwalking or just having a medical condition. Kitty thought it could be fixed with some medical condition. But when the doctor walked in wearing a grim expression on his face with the blood test results, she knew it wouldn't be that simple. He gave them the harsh truth; she was a mutant, one who had the power to phase through solid objects. Since that day, things had been steadily getting worse.

At first she tried to ignore it. She could manage falling through her bed a few times a week and even occasionally phasing objects through her hands. But on her first day of high school as a mutant, somebody tripped her as she was passing by and she phased right through a table a group of popular girls just happened to be sitting at. Her secret got out and a wave of backlash and bullshit assaulted her all at once. With growing reports of radial mutant and anti-mutant groups popping up all over the country, nobody wanted to get close to her. Even the teachers refused to let her into their class out of just plain fear or bigotry. She didn't know which was it, nor did she care.

When news got out about her mutant status, her entire family suffered for it. Her family was always active in the Jewish community and her father was a major figure at a nearby museum. He was fired once his boss found out about her, giving the shallow excuse that he didn't want severe backlash from anti-mutant activists, though he probably was no better than them. It seemed that even in a persecuted minority such as the Jews, there was still room for bigotry. Many in that community thought that mutants were punishments from god. Though she was never too serious about her faith, the past few years had left her pretty bitter about religion and god.

Now with no income and no community support, Kitty was on the verge of being kicked out of school…again. It already happened once, but the school board ruled it unfair and she was let back in. then some parents started complaining and more news broke out about renegade teenage mutants causing trouble, bringing her back to square one. At this point, she might as well be homeschooled.

The door finally opened and her mother, father and lawyer came walking out, their heads held low. She could tell her mother was brimming with anger and her father probably wanted to break the principal's jaw, but he held himself back at the last minute. Her parents looked at her and she bitterly returned their gaze.

"Told you." Kitty said bitterly.

"We're sorry you had to hear some of that, sweetie." Her mother said as she walked up to her. "But don't worry, we'll fight through this. Until then, we'll just have to home school you."

"Yay." She droned.

"Hey, I know it seems bad now, Kitty, but you need to have faith. We're the victims here, not them. The law is on our side, isn't that right, Stan?"

Their lawyer, Stan Leeman, didn't look as optimistic. "It might not be that simple. There are multiple public safety laws they could invoke which could lead to a lengthy court proceeding. I'll do my best, but these proceedings don't come cheap."

The hope in her parents' eyes fell. It always came back to money. With both of them still out of work, they have the resources to wage a long legal battle of this scale. Not like it'll do much, all the defense has to say is "mutant" and they've lost the case anyway.

"W-We'll find a way." Her mother smiled, though her eyes told a different story. "Now what do you say we go home and sit down to a nice family meal? I'll even bake cookies."

"Thanks, mom, but I think I'd rather walk home." Kitty said, standing up. "I just need to be alone right now."

She abruptly left the room and her parents. Her mother tried to stop her, but her father stepped in and held her back. They knew Kitty's expression. It was the look she got when she didn't want to be bothered. As sweet and kind Kitty was, she preferred to keep to herself, partly because of her supposedly plain looks, but it only got worse when her powers manifested.

Kitty marched out of the school, head hung low and her spirit utterly shattered. Along the way, she passed a wall with spray painted graffiti on it that read _"All Muties Must Die!"_ Probably some asshole's idea of a joke. She wished she had a more flashy power so she could blow the wall away. Being a mutant was supposed to mean that they were stronger than humans, but she didn't feel very strong. Sometimes she wished she had a more interesting power besides walking through walls. There were days she wished she had never been born at all. Now all because of her, her family was out of money and she had no education. And that meant no future. There was no way having faith was going to get her out of this one.

Kitty decided to take the long way home. She passed by a couple of shops before turning down a small street that led through some parking lots behind a few office buildings. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the man leaning against the wall beside her until he spoke.

"Rough day at school, Miss Pryde?" He asked in a deep tone.

Kitty stopped and turned around. He was a tall, imposing young man in his twenties, very well built, muscular and had medium length black hair and strikingly bright eyes. He looked a bit intimidating, if not suspicious, but it helped that he was a little cute.

"A-Are you talking to me?" Kitty asked.

"Don't be afraid, little girl. I just want to talk." He told her. "My name is Alexander Xavier, and you are Katherine Ann Pryde, are you not?"

Now she was curious. How did this guy know her name? Seeing that he wasn't making any threatening moves towards her, she moved a bit closer to him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked cautiously.

"I know a lot about you, little girl. It's my job to know about people like you." Alexander said with a smile.

"People like us," Kitty said. "You mean…mutants?"

Alexander answered not with words, but through a quick display of his powers. His eyes glowed like stars and a halo formed around his body before striking out with a bolt of energy, tearing a hole in the concrete. Kitty jumped back, having never seen another mutant's power up close like this before.

"Yes, I am a mutant, just like you. And I'm offering my assistance." He said ominously. "We've been monitoring your situation, Miss Pryde and believe me, your plight is not unique. Many mutants endure hardships from ignorant masses who don't know any better. They swarm around those they label as outsiders and mercilessly beat them down to maintain their fragile status quo. Most would crumble under such harsh treatment, choosing what they consider to be the right path and not raising arms against their oppressors thinking they're making a point. Others, however, grow stronger and seek to fight back."

"So, which am I?" Kitty asked, latching onto his words.

Alexander walked closer to her until they were nearly touching chests and looked into her eyes. Kitty looked innocent and small, but she hid a rough and tumble nature that he liked. He could see the bitterness in her eyes from the way the world treats her kind and her inner desire to rise above her lowly position to become something more. She was prime Hellfire material, and she was pretty cute too.

"I think you know the answer to that." He replied. "Which is why I came here to meet you in person."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an unmarked envelop.

"If you have the resolve that I know you have, you'll take advantage of this opportunity. In this envelope is money and a plane ticket for you and you alone to New York City. Everything will be explained there. There is a great opportunity waiting for you, one that will benefit both you and your family."

"What is it? A job or something?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Not quite. It's an up and coming school for young mutant girls like you. There you will not only get an education, but also be trained in your powers. The job part will be explained in detail at the destination. My companions and I want to harness those with skills like yours, to help people like you learn and assert themselves in a chaotic world." He explained. "But I must warn you, this is not something to take lightly. Take this chance, and your life will change forever. And let me tell you from personal experience, this is the greatest opportunity to ever come your way. All you have to do is take the first step and be open to new experiences."

That sounded downright mysterious. For all she knew, he could be trying to recruit her into a cult or something. But the idea of a school just for people like her, girls who were dealt a bad hand in life, resonated with her; a haven for mutants. And he did take the time to have her think about making this decision instead of forcing her. Looking up at Alexander, Kitty could see the strength and power in his eyes, the confidence he exuded. She wanted to be like that. With that in mind, she took the envelope and clutched it firmly. Alexander smiled at her choice and she smiled back, blushing slightly under his penetrating gaze. She never had a strong, handsome man look at her like that.

"Say that I choose to take this chance," She said with great intrigue. "What do I tell my parents?"

"Just tell them it's an alternative to being home schooled. There are also documents in there that will inform them of our generous compensation. And if they do not approve, and I doubt they will, let us know. We may still be able to accommodate you."

They wanted her even if it meant defying her parents. Bold statement to make, and a little dangerous, but considering the anti-mutant hysteria plaguing the world, just existing was a danger in itself. She had nothing tying her here, she knew that and her parents knew that. She loved them both, but they didn't understand what it was like. The taunts, the insults, the jeers, all because she was a mutant. They're lives were on a downward slope and they needed an anchor to stop their fall. If this offer was genuine, then she needed to take it.

"You people sound pretty determined." Kitty commented as she tucked the envelope away.

"You have no idea." Alexander remarked. "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Pryde."

"Please, call me Kitty." She corrected with a cute smile. "And I hope to be seeing more of you too, Mr. Xavier. Just let me talk to my parents first."

"Very well, Kitty." Alexander said, smiling down at her. "I'll see you in New York, then."

"Yeah," Kitty breathed. "See you."

Alexander walked off, leaving Kitty alone once more with a whole slew of thoughts on her mind. A school for mutant girls that gives them education and a sense of stability with their powers. It sounded legit, and though she wasn't sure what to make of it, she was determined to find out. This was a godsend and she wasn't going to pass it up. And if it meant that she'd get see Alexander again, then she'll be in for quite a ride.

XXXXXX

As it turned out, her parents were ecstatic about this new opportunity that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Though they weren't exactly crazy about her going to New York alone, Kitty played it off as being accepted to an orientation for a newly made school for girls like her, mutants who had no place to go and needed a safe place to live their lives. After some long discussions about it, her parents agreed to let her go and saw her off at the airport. First class the entire way, if you could believe it.

As soon as she arrived at JFK airport, she was greeted by a woman named Sage, who accompanied her on a limousine drive to the manor. The outside alone was impressive enough, but the inside really entranced Kitty. It was like taking a step back into time, seeing how the other side of the tracks lived. Still, the imposing look of the Hellfire Guards put her a bit on edge, but she chose to come here by herself. She made her decision and she was going to see it through.

Eventually Kitty was led into what Sage called the throne room. The room was big and spacious, with a large throne sitting on the stage-like area. The whole décor of the place screamed of the occult and Kitty felt a shudder run through her as images of Satanists and pagan worshipping Templars ran through her mind. Hanging over her and filling the area with an ominous dim light was a golden chandelier, which also illuminated various occult symbols on the floor. She didn't know what they meant, but she was sure it wasn't just for décor.

"Wait here while I go inform Ms. Gallio of your arrival." Sage said and quietly left the room.

'This place feels more intense than I thought.' Kitty thought. Rubbing her arm, she stood there nervously, looking around at the lavish and decorative room. 'Did I seriously just walk straight into a cult here?'

" _I wouldn't exactly call it a cult."_ A foreign voice said in her mind, making her jump. _"Turn around, girl. Let me see you."_

Kitty did as commanded and saw two people enter from where Sage had disappeared into. She recognized Alexander's tall frame immediately, and he smiled at her in greeting, making her heart flutter. He was following behind an older and more beautiful woman whose looks certainly didn't make Kitty feel good about herself. She was tall, lithe and imposing, dressed in black revealing lingerie that revealed a lot of her body. Behind them were two more women who were just a few years older than Kitty, a redhead wearing red lingerie and a pale skinned woman with long brown hair with a silver streak who had dark green lingerie.

The two girls stood on both sides of Alexander and his companion. They looked innocent enough, but something told Kitty that they were more than they seemed. Were they mutants like her?

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club, Kitty." Alexander said. "I hope your flight in was pleasant. I'm sure you're anxious for answers, but let's start with the basics. This lovely woman next to me is Selene Gallio, and together, we are the Black King and Queen of this illustrious organization."

"H-Hellfire Club? Wait, so this is some kind of cult?" Kitty gulped. Selene chuckled.

"It's nothing of the sort, girl. The Hellfire Club is the organization behind much of the world's movers and shakers. The organization currently spearheading a new era for mutants like you and me."

"A new era?"

"Yes," Selene nodded. "As the mutant population grows, so too does mankind's wariness. Look back in history and you'll see that man's fear of change can cause them to react irrationally and often violently. Your family is a victim of that reaction, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, you're on the money with that." The girl nodded.

"The Hellfire Club is an organization created to put mankind on its path towards a brighter future, and in order to do that, we had to take control. Kitty, you are among the first to be a part of our revolution to put the mutant race on the path to a peaceful, fortuitous future. A world where girls like you won't have to be treated like monsters or freaks by people who are little more than the dregs of society themselves."

"The new school we're developing won't just be teaching young girls in normal education, it'll be helping them learn how to fully harness their powers. It will be a safe haven for mutant girls who see their abilities as a burden and help them reach the upper limits of their powers." Alexander said. He motioned to the girls that came with them. "Jean and Rogue are two girls who have been dealt bad hands in life. Jean was an untrained telepath and telekinetic slowly going mad from her out of control powers. Rogue couldn't touch people without putting them in a coma. I've done my fair share of damage in my youth as well."

"And look at them now." Selene said proudly. "Powerful mutants in their own class and a preview of what I have planned for mutantkind."

"That's…something else." Kitty said and twirled a lock of her hair nervously. "But why me? My power isn't very flashy like shooting energy bolts or telepathy. I just walk through walls and stuff."

"Kitty, you can phase through any physical object, and that includes people. With a little ingenuity, you can cause some serious damage with your power." Alexander said. "This is why you're here, to learn just what you can do with your powers and explore your limits. You are among friends, Kitty, and if you work hard, you can become part of the solution for all mutantkind."

"Well said, Alexander." Selene said and placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty noted how strong the older woman's grip was, despite her lithe appearance. "Now, let me go into detail on what the Hellfire Club is all about and your future role in it."

XXXXXX

When something major happens, it's normal to lean on other people. But for some, it's easier to cope by being alone for a while. Kitty was never one to hold onto others for support. When her powers manifested, so many people tried to help her cope by way of giving bad advice that she just blocked them out and tried to deal with it on her own. This usually meant going on long walks where she could be alone with her thoughts. It didn't always solve her problems, but it helped keep her calm and avoid blowing up in some emotional breakdown.

Her meeting with Selene and Alexander was something she would never forget. Learning that Selene was some super ancient mutant was shocking enough, but learning of the grand scale the Hellfire Club encompassed was mind numbing. They practically ruled the world, though Selene refused to call it as such until she accomplished that goal. Right now, her main focus was getting as many mutant girls like her into the fold before implementing plans to change the world for a new future…a Hellfire future.

Kitty was also given a rundown of her stay here; basically she would be living in the Hellfire Manor until the school grounds were open for business. Until then, she would be rigorously trained by Selene, Alexander and Ororo, who wasn't there at the moment. Not just with her powers, but also physically as well. Jean and Rogue went through the same thing, and they told Kitty that they were right there with her, so she wasn't alone in that field. Then came the hard part.

Being what Selene called a "pawn", Kitty had to go through what all female Hellfire members went through. In addition to her training and eventual schooling, she had to work as well…as a strip club. Like Jean and Rogue, Kitty will begin working at the Club's top level strip clubs, tasked with using her assets to entice potential clients and if necessary exploit them in numerous ways. It will involve the shedding of clothes, dancing, and giving high paying clients the occasional fuck. In Selene's words, it was perfect training to develop her into the perfect Hellfire woman. Selene planned on raising her new pawns into skilled, sexy, confident young women who can bend any man to their whim.

Kitty strangely wasn't too concerned about the stripping and sex for obvious reasons; she was more worried about her overall performance and usefulness. She wasn't overly beautiful, only slightly above average in the pretty category. She wasn't voluptuous and she had always been self-conscious about her looks, being petite and athletic than curvaceous and busty. Selene wasn't too worried about that; according to her, some exercise and intense training will bring out her inner beauty, and someone as petite but firm as her would be perfect for a certain kind of clientele.

So here she was, standing in the middle of a large wardrobe that sported dozens of outfits just waiting to be tried on. Rogue excitedly showed her this room after bringing Kitty to her room. Kitty was definitely impressed; she had always been a shopaholic and a clothing junkie. Half her teenage years had been spent at a mall doing window shopping for the most part. It was the best way to kill time between school and being a social outcast. But these weren't the kind of outfits Kitty would find in a normal store. Much of these outfits were what female sex workers wore when they were on duty. Others were the elaborate, regal clothing worn by the men, like Alexander, during their rounds in service to the Black Queen. It was all high quality, custom made, and very provocative. It these were at a store in the mall, it definitely would've been her favorite.

Feeling a bit daring, she tried on some of the outfits for the strippers. She was never one to consider herself stripper material, but clearly she had something going on if Selene was so optimistic about her chances. She tried on a hot nurse outfit Jean wore once, a schoolgirl outfit Rogue had only for only five minutes before tossing aside, a bright white costume with a fur cape that had to have been used by somebody, and a black S&M outfit she was sure was Selene's. Being her own audience, she studied herself in a full body mirror, smiling and giggling at how sexy she felt. It was nice to feel like a normal girl wanting to be something more, and here she was, trying on outfits she never would've dreamed of even touching.

She was still nervous about the whole stripping and sex thing, but if that's what she had to do to get up in the world, then so be it. All she had to do was prove herself and she would get a place at the table.

Kitty slipped out of Selene's S&M attire, leaving her in only a black thong, and went back into the wardrobe in search of another outfit. She gave a gasp when she heard a voice behind her.

"So this is where you've been, Kitty."

Kitty spun around and instinctively covered her breasts with the corset she just removed. The voice belonged to Alexander Xavier, the same man who coerced her to come here. Her entire upper body blushed; having the new object of her affections suddenly appear before her while she's half naked made her freeze up and she nearly phased through the floor had she not regained control of herself.

"Oh, uh, hi, Alexander." She said awkwardly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "Jean said you didn't want to join her and Rogue at the spa."

"I wasn't in the mood, that's all." She answered. "I just came here for some quiet time."

"I see," He nodded understandingly. "Would you like me to leave you alone?"

Kitty smiled a bit, while still holding the garments to her breasts. It really wasn't often to have a tall, strong, handsome guy like Alexander speaking to plain old her. It wouldn't be too bad to have him around for a bit.

"No, you can stay." Kitty said. "I think I need someone to talk to."

Alexander smiled and entered the room, stepping over piles of clothes as he took a seat across from her. At least she was pleased with the clothes, though being a man of many tastes, he thought she looked good in just a thong.

"How are you holding up, Kitty?" He asked. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"It is," Kitty admitted. "I didn't think I'd be inducted into something this big just because I was a mutant. I mean, I'm just a teenage girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet! And Selene thinks I'm Hellfire material?"

"Selene knows strength when she sees it. You have the look of a survivor about you, someone who can weather through whatever's thrown at you. It's the kind of rough and tumble attitude that's needed in this world for mutants like us." Alexander said. "If Selene didn't think you were up for it, then she wouldn't have brought you here."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kitty hummed.

"You know, Kitty, you're a lot like my sister in a way." He said.

"Your sister? You have family?" She blinked. "But I thought your parents died."

"Adoptive sister, she lives at the Kinross Research Institute at Muir Island. My mother took her in and raised her alongside me. When mother died, Selene raised both of us to Hellfire ideals, and helped keep my mother's business afloat." Alexander smiled at the memory. "Her name's Rahne, and she's rough around the edges like you, but she often questions her usefulness when her power gets out of control sometimes."

"What's her power?"

"She's basically a lycnthrope; Rahne can change into a wolf or in between. The more she changes into an animal, the more animalistic she becomes. It gets crazy sometimes, especially when she gets in heat." Alexander said. "I can see a lot of similarities between you and her and it only strengthens my belief that you're perfect for the Hellfire Club at large."

"But…a prostitute? I'll admit, I'm cute, but I'm not stripper material. I've barely kissed a boy, let alone had sex, and now I'm supposed to be a prostitute on the side of all this?" Kitty bit her lip nervously. "This is all a bit much to take in."

"You just need to be eased in to this new life of yours. Jean and Rogue are your Hellfire sisters, it's their obligation to help out a girl whose position they were in themselves." Alexander stood up and crossed the short distance between them in large strides, standing before her smaller figure. She was still covering her perky breasts with her arms, which he slowly moved aside to reveal to his hungry gaze. "And I'm happy to guide you through the motions, if you'll let me."

Kitty's face was bright red at this point, and her breathing increased as he ran his large hands up her arms and slid them to her chest. She whimpered at how soft his hands felt as they massaged her breasts, pinching her pink nipples and lightly squeezing her chest. Looking up at the surprisingly gentle man, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Teach me."

XXXXXX

Kitty wanted to gain control of her powers, she wanted to make something of her life now that she was a mutant. There weren't many opportunities for people like her in this country, let alone the world, and the Hellfire Club was her best shot at being part of something that could both potentially save a lot of lives and ensure that her family had a bright future ahead of them. If that meant she had to essentially be a high class whore for the Hellfire Club, it was a necessary sacrifice considering what they could've asked of her.

When Alexander offered to give her hands on training for the work she would be doing, he wasn't kidding. He sat in a chair next to the wardrobe with Kitty on her knees in front of him, with his pants off and his cock pointing straight up. Just seeing it made her nervous and she felt her heart rate increase, but Alexander caressing her head calmed her nerves somewhat. A tiny girl like her was going to entertain a big man like him? This was going to be a miracle to accomplish.

This was the first lesson he taught her; always please the client before they please you. Kitty needed to get Alexander off first before he returned the favor in kind. She rubbed her perky tits along his shaft as she slowly started to blow him, wrapping her lips around the large head of said cock and working her way down the girthy appendage for as long as she could handle. He told her only to take in what she could; no one likes a hasty overachiever in the sex industry.

After a few hesitant pumps, Kitty found a good rhythm for her blowjob, drawing her lips back up Alexander's dick and sucking him back into her mouth. She moved at a steady, even pace, though she made sure to provide a decent amount of suction to keep him interested. Alexander gave a low grunt and gripped Kitty's hair, restraining himself from forcibly fucking her face. This girl needed a lesson, not an all-out skull fucking.

Kitty continued to bob her head up and down his lap for the next few minutes before she decided to up the ante and increase her suction, while also taking him in deeper in her mouth. She held down her gag reflex as she took him a bit into her throat and that was enough to get Alexander to a climax. His cock swelled in her mouth just before he blew his load. Kitty's eyes widened as she felt her mouth bulge from the first blast of cum that filled her before quickly swallowing. More globs of jizz shot into her mouth, some leaking past her lips, but most of it was shot down her throat. What leaked from her lips dripped down her chin and down her undulating throat.

Kitty was a trooper, that Alexander had to admit, and it showed in how she tried not to waste a single drop. Once he was done cumming, she slowly slid her mouth off his cock and took a deep breath, swallowing what cum was left in her mouth. Panting a bit, she grinned up at Alexander, who smiled back.

"How was that?" She asked.

"You could use some work, but you're off to a great start. However, that's the easy part. You still have to show me how well you can take." He pointed to his still erect dick. "For the record, Rahne can handle it in one go."

"Well I'm just going to have to step up my game, then, don't I?"

Getting back to her feet, Kitty turned so her back was facing him, giving him a perfect view of her butt, which the thong so eloquently displayed. She sensually wiggled out of it and slid it down her thighs until it was completely off. Now fully nude, she turned back around and climbed onto his lap, feeling even smaller sitting on top of him.

He hungrily gripped her butt as she sensually moved it, making sure she was wet enough to take his oversized cock. She swallowed nervously, still tasting some cum on her tongue as she lowered herself onto him. She hesitated a bit when she felt his cockhead press against her entrance, but she rubbed her moistening lips along his head to tease him a bit. Biting her lip, Kitty took a deep breath and plunged down onto his length.

"Oh god!" Kitty gasped.

He stretched her inner muscles more than she expected. It hurt a bit, at first, but after taking a few seconds to adjust, it waned. Lost in the world of lust and desire, she looked into Alexander's eyes, breathing hard. Gripping her hips, he led her along as she started moving her hips, letting the pain subside and the pleasure take over. She just held onto his powerful arms and draped her legs over the back of the chair, bouncing her hips up and down his erect cock. It was a bit disorienting for her first time, but Alexander's strong grip helped her body coordinate herself enough to establish a rhythm. Soon, she was working her pelvis up and down his cock at a good pace; the pleasure intensified and her moans grew more desperate.

Soon she was riding him nice and hard, moaning blissfully with each fervent motion. His hard cock thrashed in and about her inner walls, hitting all her sensitive areas, and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Alexander gave her ass a firm squeeze each time she plunged down onto him, helping to make each motion extra thorough. His powerful hands kept her securely on his lap, allowing her to sway her body and dance atop him as she rode him to ecstasy. It was no longer a practice run in stripping, it was just a no holds barred fucking session between a man and a woman.

After riding him like this for a bit, they switched things up. Kitty rose up off him a bit and then turned around so that she was facing away. She grinded her ass against his cock to entice him further, and Alexander, in a haze of lust, gripped her ass and guided her back down onto his cock. Now in an effective sitting position, Kitty began bouncing on his rigid member again. This time, she went at an even more heated pace than before. In this position, she had more room to move and used it to her full advantage. Alexander reached around and grasped her breasts. They felt good in his hands and made her moan even louder as the feeling inside her built up.

Kitty was fully into it. She embraced this erotic feeling, letting it guide her to new heights of pleasure. She left all her worries, all of her anchors brought in from the outside world go as she focused only on the pleasure. This was all sex, pure and simple, no weighted feelings dragging her down, no worries, and no concerns about the future. She knew sex work wasn't always like this, but it was a good way to start off. For the moment, she was just Kitty Pryde, teenage mutant and future Hellfire Pawn.

Faster and faster she bounced along his rigid cock. Her ass smacked against his pelvis with each plunge of her hips. His cock filled her insides so completely, building up her orgasm to a point where she couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted Alexander to cum fist. After all, he was of a higher rank than her; her client in a sense.

"A-Alexander, can you feel it?" Kitty panted, rolling her hips. "I'm s-so close!"

"Just a little bit more, girl." Alexander growled in her ear.

She leaned back against him, arching her body in an impressive display of flexibility and kissed him passionately as she rode him to his climax. She felt his dick start to throb inside her pussy, indicating he was about to cum. She slowed her movements, holding on and letting him enjoy his climax. His grip on her tightened and he let out a sharp grunt. Holding her down against his lap, he hosed her womb down with his seed. Feeling him cum inside her for the first time made Kitty gasp and she leaned her back against his broad chest, whimpering a little as he filled her cunt with his potent cream.

This cum filling led to Kitty experiencing her own orgasm. Her inner muscles tightened around his hard member, soaking up every drop of his cum. It was an amazing feeling every bit as intense as Selene promised it would be. Once her orgasm died down, she sagged against his body, sweaty and exhausted, but also extremely satisfied. Alexander held her close and regained control over his breathing as well.

This girl was definitely a keeper. Maybe he could talk to Selene about making her his personal courtesan. Girls like her were rare in American society.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Yeah, these AN's are getting on my nerves too, don't worry. Um, I hate to say this, but I'm canceling both Conquerors and Hellfire on indefinite hiatus. I've posted these stories during a time when my interest in making Marvel and DC lemon stories was at an all-time high, but now that interest is waning and I'm finding it hard to really focus on them as much as my anime-oriented stories. With people wondering when I'm going to update them, it doesn't feel right to leave them hanging while I leave these stories to collect dust. So with a heavy heart, I must cancel these stories. Don't worry, they'll remain uploaded, but I'm just not feeling the burn I once had for them anymore, and forcing myself to write isn't doing my inspiration any wonders. Thanks for reading and the support, and be sure to check out the Hentai World series.


	8. Author's Note part 2

Author's Note

Okay, so I thought about it and I decided to switch this to indefinite hiatus because I knew that sometime I might gain my muse back and go back to updating these stories. But don't expect any updates in the near future. Most of my focus is on the Hentai World series and my Transformers story, so I can't keep fluttering around between fields like this. But yeah, declaring these stories canceled is a bit of a rash move on my part, so sorry about that. Conquerors and Hellfire are now officially on semi-active status until I can get my muse back for them.


	9. The Final AN!

Author's Note

I have posted the newly redone version of this story, called Hellfire: Inner Circle! It's a story that focuses on the girls of Alexander's Inner Circle, and a couple of other womenI haven't focused on in this story. Everyone go there and enjoy the show as I finally begin finishing the final chapter of the first arc of the Hellfire trilogy. Thank you, and please keep in mind that I am watching you fap!


End file.
